


The Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time and her Wife

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Character Death, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth experiences strange vibrations damaging a plenty. They hear footsteps, someone is running up their stairs. Its a... Lizard Woman? She begs for help, as her wife had almost drowned in the water. Now being trapped in 2016, they must find a way back. But not before they discover that the murderer they were hunting had also traveled into the future.</p><p>WILL UPDATE WHENEVER BC OF SCHOOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Schism in Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



**PART ONE:**

**The Schism in Time and Space**

            It was approximately noon, and Pearl had started making lunch for Steven and Connie, who had just finished a training session. It was the beginning of autumn so the leaves had started to turn fiery colors. The painting of Rose Quartz hug silently as the warp pad pinged to life. Steven and Connie turned to the warp pad, and saw Garnet holding a bubble in her hand. It was cracked, and was a deep maroon. It was in the shape of a rectangle. It was about the size of Steven’s gem.

            Garnet warped the bubble away, and the area it was once in sparkled for a second and a half. “Ahh Garnet, you’re back. I’m making Steven and Connie Lunch, after a hard day of training. Stevonnie is doing very well,” Pearl smiled, and handed the sandwiches to Steven and Connie. She poured them glasses of lemonade, and handed them that as well.

            “I’m very proud of you, Steven and Connie,” Garnet smiled, and sat down next to Steven, ruffling his hair.

            “Garnet, stop!” Steven laughed as Garnet chuckled slightly. A thin grin spread across her face. There was a vibration, a tiny one, but quite noticeable. It was quiet, and made no noise, but it could be felt.

            “What was that?” asked Steven as he looked around at the Gem’s. They all used a clueless façade, but were deeply concerned within.

            “I’m not sure,” said Garnet, who rubbed her face in aggravation, and walked into her room.

            Pearl lost her façade, and looked quite worried, “We’ll figure it out Steven. It shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

            Steven looked at Connie in almost worry, but also curiosity, “Strange.” Amethyst warped in, quickly, and also had a worried display draped over her.

            “Pearl, did you feel those vibrations? I was checking out the galaxy warp, when I felt them,” Amethyst looked up, and noticed that Pearl contained worry within her, and deducted that she had felt the vibrations.

            “Yes, Amethyst. Follow me,” Pearl opened her door into the Temple, and Amethyst followed. They both scaled a water tower, and sat down to talk.

            “Amethyst… Garnet doesn’t know what it is,” Pearl looked worried, and Amethyst felt her face go pale.

            “You mean… she couldn’t predict it?” Pearl nodded, and Amethyst felt her anxiety begin to build up.

            “Something is definitely _very_ wrong, but we can’t tell Steven. He doesn’t need to be all worked up…” Amethyst thought for a moment, and knew that it probably was the best idea, but at the same time, was it worth it?

            “Maybe, but maybe we should tell him. He’ll find out sooner or later, so there isn’t a point to withholding information. Besides, it’s possible that he could help,” Amethyst thought that she had a good point, and Pearl almost scowled, because in all fairness, Amethyst _did_ have a good point.

            “You’re right, Amethyst,” Pearl smiled, and hugged her. It was something she had wanted to do for a while, but couldn’t find the right moment. Pearl usually kept to herself, though. So she didn’t have the confidence to do so.

            “That must have been difficult to say,” Amethyst chuckled, and Pearl just groaned and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

            “Amethyst, this is something we don’t understand, and could potentially be catastrophic, so could you please be serious…” Pearl’s point was pretty clear that Amethyst needed to stop _fucking_ around, and get her shit together.

            “I understand,” Amethyst wanted to know what this “vibration” was, “Pearl, do you have any idea what that vibration thing was?”

            “Not yet, but I will devise one by the end of the day… I hope,” Pearl looked down into the pillar of water, and ran her hand across it. Amethyst left Pearl’s room without another word, and avoided Steven and Connie for the time being until Pearl had a solid theory. Steven and Connie were left completely clueless as to what was going on.

It was half past noon now, and another vibration happened. This time it lasted a few seconds longer, and was stronger. Steven and Connie looked out the window, and saw that everything was fine. The vibration wasn’t powerful enough – yet – to actually do permanent damage. The ocean sloshed around perfectly fine, as everything seemed to be unaffected by the vibration. That is, until it happened again. It was even stronger this time, and lasted fifteen seconds. The windows cracked at the edges, and the painting of Rose Quartz fell. Bottles, cups, spoons, forks, and just about everything inside the house toppled over, resulting in a big mess. Lemonade spilled all over the floor, and half a sandwich fell apart over the coffee table.

Outside seemed to fog up when it happened, and house-like structures had silhouettes out over the ocean. They were dim, and faded within 5 seconds, but they were _definitely_ there. Something strange was happening, and it wasn’t good. The vibrations had now gained a pattern. Every minute it would Accor again and again. Each time it would last longer, and be more violent, but were always a minute apart. Fifteen seconds, than thirty seconds, than a minute, than two minutes. It continued to grow in duration, and destroy. Windows shattered. Fish floated up and were pushed over to the shoreline. Buildings collapsed. Sand was thrown into the air. And strange buildings out in the ocean seemed to get closer with every vibration.

“W-What’s H-Hap-pon-ning?” Steven’s voice vibrated with the vibrations, which soon stopped once more… for a minute.

“I don’t know, Steven,” Connie said. She was extremely scared, and Pearl had run out of her room attempting to get them inside the Temple. They finally gave in, and they entered the safe depths of the Temple. Amethyst and Pearl guided them to a small platform where they could wait. They all sat down, and sighed in relief. They were safe, so that’s a start. Amethyst attempted to start a conversation, but it was usually dropped after a minute or two.

After half an hour, Pearl walked out of her room, and noticed the vibrations had stopped. She opened her door, “It’s safe to come out now.”

“That’s good,” Connie said as she exited the room with Steven and Amethyst.

“It’s very good” Steven replied, as he peered out the window. Everything had settled down, and Pearl had already begun to start cleaning up. Steven and Connie helped as well. They cleaned up the spilled drinks and food, and practically deep cleaning the entire house. The trees had lost a lot of leaves, even though it was only the beginning of fall, and it looked rather out of place.

            “That should do it,” Pearl smiled. The house was fairly clean, not perfectly, but it was good enough for now. Garnet warped in with a almost-frown-but-more-blank-than-anything look.

            “Most of the warp pads have been destroyed, except the one at the barn, the galaxy warp, and here,” Garnet sat down on the couch, and practically emitted an upset vibe.

            “Almost all of them are broken!” Pearl groaned, and slammed her fist on the counter-top.

            “Obviously,” Amethyst said, “Why would Garnet say they’re all down, if they weren’t?”

            “I know, I know. But I’m just surprised that the vibration took them all offline so quickly. That’s fearsome technology…” Pearl’s face somehow turned an even paler color, “Could it be alien?”

            “It’s a possibility that we’re not leaving out,” Garnet looked into the future again, but there were way too many possibilities to be narrowed down with the current information. But this was bothering Garnet. Something was very _wrong_ about it, and she didn’t even know it was coming. She should have been able to, but she didn’t, and that scared her. She didn’t get scared very often, but this, this _terrified_ her.

            “What if it’s the cluster?” Amethyst questioned. It was improbable, but another possibility.

            “I don’t think so. The Cluster caused the crust to morph, and curve. This just seems to be vibrating the planet,” Pearl felt in her gut that it was most likely alien, so she expected Garnet to figure it out. As expected, Peridot and Lapis warped into the house, equally as terrified. The barn had collapsed, and Jasper had been set loose… but still corrupted.

            “EVERYONE! Those vibrations… they destroyed the barn! Jaspers been sat loose!” hollered Peridot, and everyone became very annoyed.

            “Great, now we have to deal with that as well…” sighed Amethyst. She wouldn’t be able to beat Jasper on her own, she knew that, and it made her feel useless. Like a tool that’s been used one too many times.

            Steven ran over to them, “Are you guys okay?”

            Lapis smiled, “Don’t worry about us, Steven. We’re doing fine.” In fact, Peridot and Lapis had gotten along well together, even though they had a rough beginning. They just seemed to connect like puzzle pieces. It’s pretty cliché if you think about it, but it’s completely true.

            It’s been about twenty minutes since the vibrations had stopped, but everyone was still on the edge of their seats. It was around this moment that they heard running. Someone was running up the steps to Steven’s house. There is the incessant dripping sound accompanied with the footsteps. They must have been wet. Everyone looked at the door, as it was flung open by someone not even _Garnet_ could have predicted. The woman had green scales, and was wearing British Victornian Era clothing. She had removed her veil, and was acted very desperate. “Please! Someone help my wife! She’s been in the water too long! She’s got water in her lungs! PLEASE!” The lizard woman was very desperate, and the Gem’s silently obliged to help her wife.

            They ran down the steps to the shore, where they found a human with the same style clothing as the lizard woman’s lying on the ground. She was unconscious, and wasn’t breathing either. Peridot had read up on human anatomy, and how to help them in dire situations (this includes CPR among various other things). You see, Peridot took up reading, and hadn’t hit fiction yet, so she read up on just about everything she could about humans. She them commenced CPR, and forced the woman’s heart to beat. She blew into her mouth, and pushed down again, and again.

            Finally, the woman spit up a fair amount of water, and coughed all animal-like. After settling down, the lizard woman embraced her wife tightly, and had tears streaming down her eyes, “Jenny… I was so worried.”

            “W-What happened, Ma’am?” asked Jenny, as she rubbed her face in discomfort. She hadn’t a clue what had happened, in fact, nobody did.

            “I do not know, Love. I believe it had something to do with the shaking that we experienced back home,” the lizard woman spoke softly.

            “Back home? You meanin’ we ain’t in London no more?” Jenny was confused, but glad to be alive. Because she just drowned, and could have died.

            “That seems to be the ongoing situation,” the lizard woman stands up, “thank you for saving my wife. I am very grateful for your service.”

            “It was no problem,” Peridot smiled, and extender her hand out. A simple human gesture she learned through – you guessed it – reading, “Name’s Peridot.”

            The lizard woman shakes Peridot’s hand, “My name is Vastra.” She’s very polite for being… _different_.

            “If I’m not over-stepping and boundaries, may I ask what species you are? And where you’re from?” asked Peridot, as the rest of the Gem’s all wanted the same information.

            “Let’s talk about this over… tea perhaps?” asked Vastra, and they all nodded. She helped up her wife Jenny, and they all joined together for tea. The Gem’s had a small assortment of tea, which included Earl Grey, Chamomile, and Green Tea. Vastra chose Green Tea, and so did Jenny. The Gems – well, Garnet and Amethyst – chose Earl Grey and Green Tea respectively. Steven had Chamomile, which was nice and relaxing.

            Vastra spoke up after all the tea had been made, “I am a Silurian. I’m from Earth, millions of year ago. Our Hibernation Unit was uncovered by humans in 1887. Most of my unit was killed, and I… wanted revenge… but a man named The Doctor convinced me to live peacefully in London, which is where I met my wife Jenny. I was last with Jenny uncovering a string of gruesome murders. I’ve been with Jenny for ten years now, and its 1899 currently.”

            “Vastra,” Steven spoke up, “Its 2016 right now.” He pulled out his smart phone, and handed it to her.

            “Interesting. You’ve developed touch technology quicker than I predicted. Still very primitive, though,” Vastra handed the small phone back to Steven, “Now I have a question for you.” She took a short sip of her tea, which warmed her up nicely, “What are _you_?”

            “We’re a species of extraterrestrials known as Gem’s. We’ve come from the planet Homeworld. We originally we set to build a colony here, and destroy all life on Earth. But a resistance built up, and an entire war erupted. Many Gems died, and humans too… The rogue group of Gem’s is known as the Crystal Gems. They finally got Homeworld’s forces to retreat, but not without many casualties. That is the leader of the rebellion,” Pearl pointed to the painting of Rose Quartz, “She’s no longer with us. She chose to destroy herself, to have offspring. Steven here is her offspring.”

            “Fascinating, how long have Gem’s existed for? Millions of years? That must be at least a type 1 civilization, am I correct?” Vastra’s hunger for knowledge was growing, but she held restraint for fear of being rude.

            “Affirmative, our species was created one and a half million years ago by an unknown species. We may not be as ancient as Silurian’s, but our technology is quite advanced,” Peridot realized she was being rude, and stuttered, “O-Oh my… I-I’m sorry for being r-rude. I d-did not intent to.”

            “No offence taken,” Vastra held Jenny’s hand tightly, almost afraid to let go.

“Ma’am, how do you think we’ll be gettin’ home than?” Jenny’s concern was a legitimate one, and Vastra had no clue.

            “I do not know at this moment, my dear. But I promise to find us a way back, and soon,” Vastra pulled Jenny close, and kissed her lightly.

            “Awe, you guys make a great couple,” Steven smiled, and practically had stars in his eyes.

            “Thank you, Steven,” Jenny had a bright red blush across her face. Vastra did not although she was slightly embarrassed from Steven’s blunt comment.

            “You’re welcome,” he smiled. Both Vastra and Jenny laughed. The Gem’s joined in for a moment, and enjoyed the quick laugh on a very serious matter. Would Vastra and Jenny even be able to get home?


	2. The Silurian and the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Thursday, so you know what that means? An update! Just finished it, because school ate up a shit ton of my time, and I was lazy. xD
> 
> Lets just say some exploring happens. (In Beach City, so don't get any dirty ideas xD)

 

 

**PART TWO:**

**The Silurian and the Human**

**(This is an alternate universe where the Doctor killed both Time Lord’s and Daleks during the Last Great Time War instead of saving Gallifrey.)**

The price change was probably one of the most difficult things Vastra and Jenny had faced so far, aside from almost dying, that is. How’d they be able to afford everything if it was so gosh-darn expensive? The Gem’s offered shelter and they practically jumped on the opportunity. Steven eagerly wanted to show them a spaceship which they had acquired after battling a group of Gems which were sent to find the captured Jasper.

            They were unimpressed the small size inside the ship. Steven was confused when their reaction was the opposite of the one he expected. “It’s a bit smaller than the Doctor’s, right Ma’am?” Jenny spoke, as they explored the ship.

            “The Doctor’s ship is infinite, and this is not. It looks to be salvaged from prototype TARDISES after the Time War,” after Vastra’s brief explanation peeked up Steven’s interest.

            “Who is the Doctor you guys are talking about?” Steven was a very curious boy, and clearly wanted to know about the Doctor.

            “The Doctor, he is not of this world. Although he’s saved it time and time again, he is a legend and a relic from long ago. He was watched the universe be born, and turn to dust. He has saved so many lives, but he has taken so many as well… He fought in a war that changed him, The Last Great Time War, and he had two choices: Let the universe burn, or Destroy Time lord’s and Dalek’s alike. He would never let the universe burn, so he destroyed his own species, and the Daleks. He’s a good man though, he saved Jenny’s life, and persuaded me to end my ravenous rampage across London. Steven, he is a good man, no matter what his past may hold,” Vastra spoke almost soothingly, as she sighed deeply, “He’s a good man.”

            “So he’s a war-hero from a different world?” Steven’s vocabulary had grown drastically after he had been on the internet more and more. He learned a lot about reading and writing, and learned _fast_.

            “Yes, he is a hero. But he is feared by many a race among the universe, Steven,” Vastra was looking into his eyes, “They fear him, because he had the courage to end the Time War, to do what was right. It was an impossible decision. But he’s saved so many lives. You understand right? I… I think I’ve told you too much about him, he would not approve.”

            “He’s killed before than…” Steven looked… how do you put it? Uncertain. That’s what it was. He didn’t know if he could trust any of these people, but he knew he had too, because it was the right thing to do.

            “Yes, Steven, he did. But he did so that the universe could thrive, and not become a wasteland of death and destruction. He destroyed two entire races, but that is worth the billions of other races he saved from utter destruction,” Vastra smiled, and wrapped an arm around Jenny’s torso, “He travels among the stars, running if you will, from the monsters which loath him beyond imagination. He saves people, and shows them the wonders of the universe. That’s how I met Jenny, because of the Doctor. He saved her life, and she saved mine.”

            “He sounds amazing,” Steven smiled, and felt the thousand other questions invade his mind. “What did you say about this ship? Its technology was taken from some other alien?”

            The subject change was fast, but Vastra compensated for it immediately, “The Doctor travels in a Space-Time machine called The TARDIS. He should really be the one telling you all this, but he had run away from his home planet with the machine, and traveled the universe. This space-ship looks to have taken Time Lord science, the bigger on the inside factor, and applied it too their own needs. It’s very simplistic though, nowhere even close to the TARDIS in power. You see, the TARDIS is alive, it is the last of its kind, like the Doctor. It has millions of years’ worth of technology piled into it, which made it the best ship in the universe. That’s all I know, but the TARDIS is full of secrets, and if you ever meet him, you might find out a few yourself,” Vastra and Jenny exited the ship, which closed itself up, and Steven joined them. It was about 5:30 PM now, so dinner was on its way. They had a simple meal, which was vegetable soup, which Vastra ate, even though she was more partial to human flesh.

            They had done a fair amount of exploring the next day, including finding a body of a young woman. She was horribly disfigured from the attack, and the pair knew exactly who it was. It was Mr. Ruiner as he called himself. He would bash their skull in, and sometimes even reveal parts of their brain. He would break as many bones as he could, and remove the eyeballs if the person was awake, and would feel it. He got off to the screams of pain and utter horror below him, which Vastra and Jenny thought was horrific and absolutely insane. They would find the bodies a day later, for some reason it was always a day after they were murdered. Stripped of anything useful. There was only the victim’s scent on the body, and not the murderer. That always puzzled Vastra, as a normal human could not smell scents with such accuracy, it just wasn’t possible. So why wasn’t there a scent? Alien? It was unlikely, as there weren’t many alien incursions the years Mr. Ruiner has killed. Why would he do that? Maybe he knew about Vastra? It was unlikely, but it made sense.

            Jenny and Vastra were exploring the board walk, freely. It was cool, and wind blowing off the ocean made it colder. Vastra was cold, and was almost shivering, but it was subtler than that. But you see, Jenny noticed it, “You alright Ma’am?”

            “I’m fine Jenny, although it’s a bit cold for my liking,” Vastra took in a breath of clean air, which relaxed her lungs. The air wasn’t smelling of fish or burning coal, but salty. It was a nice change of pace. Although being sent over a hundred years in the future will cause bad culture shock.

            “You like it ‘least at 35 degrees, Ma’am,” Jenny chuckled. Vastra enjoyed Jenny’s laugh, which was calming in its own little way. It was cute, although brief.

            “Yes, Jenny. It is nice here, though. I do miss Paternoster Row, but whilst we wait to return, we shall explore Beach City!” Vastra was very enthusiastic about America, as she hadn’t ever been before. It was also filed with technological wonders which were much closer to Silurian Technology than she cared to admit. Although Silurian’s could easily still these ape-err-humans, they were getting close to being a fair match. They were no longer apes, although still primitive, they were doing quite well for themselves.

             “It is very differen’ from 1899 than isn’t, Ma’am?” Jenny was right. 2016 is _very_ different, and more perverted. Skimpy bathing suits, half naked mannequins, and the shortest of skirts were everywhere.

            “You’re right, Jenny. It’s very improper to be wearing such exposed clothing,” They soon passed a library, which two stories tall, and filled to the brim with books.

            “Ma’am look, a library,” They both entered side by side, and a few people looked at them.

            “Wearing clothes like that you two look like you’re from the early 20th century,” skimpy-woman #1 commented insolently. The two women were holding the same looking phones that Steven had shown them earlier that day. They seemed to be taking photo’s which Vastra thought was hilarious. They were taking random photos of books and of each other.

            “The 19th century actually. As that’s where we’re from. We were sent through a Temporal Rift, which somehow landed us in America, 2016,” Vastra smiled, and skimpy-woman #2 walked over to her.

            “You two really should change your clothes. They look hideous. Here let me help,” skimpy-woman #2 removed Vastra’s veil. She was quite surprised, and took a few steps back, wide eyed, mouth gaping.

            “How rude!” exclaimed Vastra who glared at the woman in anger, but she forced herself to do nothing.

            “Y-Y-ou’re a lizard!” skimpy-woman #2 stared in awe as she took another step backwards. Everyone in the library was looking at her now, and Vastra was now slightly uncomfortable. “An-an Alien!”

            “I am NOT an alien. My species is from million’s years ago, so technically, we were the previous owners of Earth,” Vastra smiled almost innocently, as both skimpy-women left the library in a hurry. Vastra put her veil back over her head, and began to rummage through the horror/fiction shelves. There were a handful of the books Vastra wanted, so she picked three, and got a library card.

            “That woman was strange,” Jenny smiled as she held Vastra’s hand, as they left the library.

            “She was indeed,” Vastra smiled as she held Jenny’s hand. Jenny looked worried though, something about her face was just… off. “Are you alright, Jenny?”

            “It’s just… What if someone sees us holding hands… Isn’t it considered wrong? What if we get in trouble…” Jenny’s eyes were glassy, but she wasn’t crying or anywhere close?

            “But it’s okay now, look at everyone holding hands, people don’t care about that kind of stuff anymore,” Vastra pointed to two men holding hands, and Jenny smiled.

            “Th’s place… it’s so different… but ‘lot of it’s better than before. ‘T’s strange ya’know?” Jenny had a point, though. Beach City was much better than the UK back ‘n the 1800’s. This place was cleaner, and less murderous than the Land of Ago. People were allowed to be who they wanted. There was a shortage of the Homeless, and it was overall quieter.

            “This place, it’s very nice. It’s so different, though. A bit too different. Not as bad as Demons Run, but definitely _different_. It makes me miss London, all the plentiful criminals being served up on a silver platter,” Vastra smiled innocently, and Jenny felt a small giggle almost arise.

            “Yes, there be less midnight feasts for yer,” Jenny smiled as they walked towards the Temple for tea time. They had small sandwiches with Steven and Connie, also _plenty_ of tea.

            “I do miss Paternoster Row. The house just seemed to be perfect for our every need,” Vastra spoke about their travels to Steven. “I owed The Doctor a favor, and so did Jenny so we helped him rescue his friend at Demons Run. An asteroid base for the silence. We saved his friend Amy, but her baby had been taken to be turned into a weapon. You see, the baby was… created on the TARDIS as it flew through the Time Vortex, therefore it had Time Lord DNA inside of her. Therefore, she became a weapon that was going to be used against The Doctor. It… wasn’t pleasant,” Vastra sighed as she remembered what happened to Strax.

            “This guy must be very important to you?” Steven took another sip of tea. Connie was carefully listening, and was mesmerized by the wonderful story.

            “He means a lot to me, but there is someone who means even more. She means the world to me,” Vastra rubbed Jenny’s back slowly, and Jenny rested her head on Vastra’s shoulders. Jenny had a tint of red across her face, and Steven thought they were absolutely adorable together.

            “You guys make such a cute couple,” Steven said, which made Jenny go a deeper rose red.

            “Thank you, again, Steven,” Vastra replied, as she took another long sip of her tea. “So Steven, I take it you’re not Human, living with the Crystal Gems and all,” Vastra was quite curious, as she had seen his Gem where his bellybutton should be.

            “I… actually don’t know what I am… I’m half Human and half Gem, but I don’t know what that makes me,” Steven looked distraught.

            “You’re something amazing,” Vastra said, as she hoped it would make him feel better.

            “Ya are somethin’, Steven. You just gotta figur’ it out. There’s no whey in sev’n hells I knew I’d be marri’d to Vastra, yet here I’am,” Jenny moved her hand around Vastra’s waist, and pulled her close, “I’m just glad we’re abl’ to be who we wanna be here.”

            “As am I, Jenny. Steven, you will figure out who you are, I can promise that much,” she smiled lightly. Jenny’s clothes were drying on a rack outside, and she was wearing the new clothes they bought. Vastra had also changed into lighter clothes than her rather heavy ones she was wearing earlier. It was getting closer too sunset every second, and they would spend their first night in Beach City.

            “I hope so,” Steven felt his Gem as discomfort draped across him in thick blankets.

            “’Ey Steven, just think, we’ll be spendin’ our first night ‘n Beach City tonight, and I wanted to thank ya for lettin’ us stay ‘ere,” Jenny beamed a bubbly smile, which gave Steven his own smile.

            “It’s not a problem. I’m glad you have a place to sleep until we find you a way home,” Steven yawned, as he looked out the window. The sun had just barely scratched the surface of the horizon, and there were beautiful colors which bounced off the water. Steven set up two beds, but they asked to just use the couch, which Steven said was perfectly fine. They got a pillow, and a blanket, and prepared their bed. They had spent a lot of the afternoon telling Steven of their adventures with The Doctor, and some of their cases, although they kept quiet about some of the more gruesome ones.

            Vastra and Jenny sat down on the couch reading some of the books they had gotten at the library, as they burned up time until bed. Jenny was reading a Stephen King novel, and Vastra had gotten a crime novel called “Case of the Hollow Man” by Mark Carrel. Vastra had gotten deeply into it when she realized it was already five past ten at night. Jenny was asleep on the couch, so Vastra quietly turned out the light, and nuzzled up next to her. Jenny absentmindedly wrapped her arm around Vastra, and Vastra moved around slightly to get comfortable. When she was done, she pulled the blanket over them, and fell into a dreamless light sleep. It was a cold night, but Jenny kept Vastra warm, along with the blanket covering them up. It was relaxing, an unplanned and unpredictable vacation if you will. _A vacation…_


	3. Visiting the Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS TOOK SO GODDAMN LONG XD
> 
>  
> 
> Vastra and Jenny visit the barn + other stuff also I have no fucking clue where I'm going with this, so its gonna turn out shit XD
> 
> oh well...
> 
> Just take it xP

**PART THREE:**

**Visiting the Barn**

Vastra and Jenny had been accompanied to the barn to meet up with Lapis and Peridot. Vastra and Jenny wanted to continue their thanks to Peridot for saving Jenny’s life, once again. It would be their second day in Beach City, and it was already starting to get colder every day. Winter is quietly drifting towards Beach City, and would arrive in a couple weeks. The leaves were starting to fall off their branches, as the cold wind nipped everyone’s ears.

            They approached the amalgam of objects which was now the barn. It wasn’t a beautiful sight, but wasn’t unpleasant either. It was an abstract piece of art, which fit Lapis and Peridot well. They arrived and found both Gem’s watching a box, which was described as a Television. Jenny thought it was amazing, but Vastra remembered the Silurian displays were better. The air was crisp and soothing on Vastra’s scales even though she wasn’t particular about the colder seasons. Jenny held Vastra’s hand firmly, as Steven waved hello to Lapis and Peridot.

            “Hey Steven!” Peridot exclaimed as she hopped down from the truck, which had most likely been driven into the barn by accident, but was used anyway. “Me and Lapis just started watching season 7 of Camp Pining Hearts!”

            “Nice, how is it so far? I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Steven smiled, as Lapis paused the TV and flew down towards them.

            “It’s getting heated between Percy and Paulette, even though they aren’t the most compatible match,” Peridot smiled widely, as she was an energetic one.

            “Interesting,” Steven muttered as he stroked the area where facial hair would grow when he was older. “Anyways, Vastra, Jenny, and I came here to see how you two were holding up?”

            “We’re doing well, Steven,” Lapis piped up, and smiled, “We’ve been making more meepmorps.”

            “Cool!” Steven smiled, and looked over at Vastra and Jenny, who smiled politely back.

            “Peridot,” Vastra began, looking directly into her eyes, “If it wasn’t for your kindness and knowledge, my wife would have died on that beach. What you did yesterday was one of the bravest, kindest things I’ve ever seen someone do. You are in our debt, Peridot.”

            Jenny nodded profusely, “Thank yeu Miss Per’dot, fer savin’ me life an’ all.” She smiled, and hugged Peridot tightly, letting go of Vastra’s hand in the process. “’Nother question, Miss Peridot. Yeu wouldn’t happ’n to know how to send us back to ‘er own time, do ya?”

            “I don’t see how a Temporal Rift – well, I believe it was a Temporal Rift – opened on its own… it would require a generator of great magnitude in both times. One powers one side, and the other powers this side, I believe. After the end of The Last Great Time War, we salvaged many Time Lord machines including Time Capsules, and a Black Hole. I do not know a lot about the Time War, though. Along with a few other pieces of machinery which I could not understand. We managed to create bigger on the inside technology within a thousand years after the Time War, but this, this seems like dubbed down Time Lord tech, maybe Dalek?” Peridot scratched her face gently as she ferociously calculated how the rift could have been created. “This technology makes no sense why would someone open a rift from then to now? It’s not as if better technology is a major factor, as they were able to open the rift, no there is something more at play.”

            “If only The Doctor were here, because than he’d be able to close the rift,” Vastra sighed, and Peridot perked up at the mention of The Doctor.

            “The Doctor? The Oncomming Storm? The Destroyer of Worlds? He burned his own planet, and committed two acts of genocide. How is he any good at all? He’s worse than the Diamonds,” Peridot was obviously worried about him, and his reputation precedes him, very much so.

            “It was the only way to end the Time War without the entire universe burning,” Vastra knew much about The Doctor Post-Trenzalore. “There was no other way. Daleks and Time Lords alike burned after he detonated The Moment. He’s saved the world thousands of times from monsters you could only imagine.”

            “Why would he turn from evil ways to good-heroic ways? THAT makes no sense,” Peridot had almost no information about The Doctor, so Vastra understood where she was coming from. There was a short silence from everyone as Vastra took in a deep breath.

            “Before the Time War he would save worlds all over the universe, he would travel to distant stars, but the Time War changed him. He now has nothing but sadness and regret within his old eyes. He still saves people, and shows people the wonders of the universe, but I wisely declined,” Vastra turned her head, and looked right into Jenny’s eyes, “Otherwise I might have never met Jenny.”

            “So he saves people? Why, what does he get out of it?” Peridot was definitely confused now, but she had a good point.

“He’s put a lot of work into this planet,” they walked inside the barn, “I believe he’s trying to make up for the billions of lives he destroyed.” Vastra’s facial expressions seemed to hint at her distraught thoughts.

            “That… actually makes sense,” Lapis smiled, and the group sat down by a brand new blue-black couch. “The grief he must carry… I couldn’t even imagine.”

            “Neither could I,” Peridot piped up, “So he must be highly intelligent, correct?”

            “’Ndeed,” Jenny felt the cushion below he, which was firm but soft, “he’s very intell’gent. ‘E saved Clara from ‘is Time Stream, an’ stopped those robots which were cann’balizin’ people.”

             “Yes, The Doctor has an intelligence far above many species,” Vastra sat down next to Jenny, and both held hands. Then it happened. The vibrations returned, and the ground trembled for a good second or two. It was light, but very much noticeable. It was just past noon, 1PM to be exact. An hour after the original vibrations started the day before.

            Jenny was startled from the vibration, and tightened her grip on Vastra’s lithe hand. Everyone froze, and looked around at each other. Jenny finally cut the silence, “It’s back.”

            “The first attempt must have failed, if they’re trying again,” Peridot was smart yes, but not smart enough to figure out this impossibility.

            “That seemed logical,” Vastra agreed, “But why? This makes no sense.”

            What was the point? Why open the Temporal Rift? This question appeared in Vastra’s mind many times, rolling over itself again and again. “There must be a reason,” Lapis mentioned, and it really made everyone think, even though it was stating the obvious.

            “If only we had a genius,” Jenny sighed, as she rested her head on Vastra’s shoulders.”

            “Maybe we don’t need one,” Vastra had a brilliant idea, “we can solve this ourselves, even if we cannot match up to the Doctor is certain aspects.”

            “Whatcha ya mean, Ma’am?” Jenny asked, as Vastra felt a grin grow upon her face.

            “If it is, in fact, a Temporal Rift, then we should be able to speak though it, and alert Strax, and he should be able to call the Doctor,” Vastra grinned wildly, as if she had just found her prey. The vibration hit again, this time stronger, and for about two seconds, “we will have to wait until its stronger, and lasts longer, for the optimal outcome.”

            “It might not just be two different timestreams. It could be three or four, so we shall have to be careful,” Peridot said as another vibration struck. A photo fell off the wall, and shattered into little bits of grass. They heard the Warp Pad activate.

            “That is entirely possible,” Vastra sighed, not because of the cold, in fact, it was the fear of not knowing, “so we must be very careful.”

            “This thing, Ma’am. It feels like a work af fiction. Somethin’ not real. An’ I don’ know why,” Jenny made clear note of this strange thing, which seemed… _wrong_. Jenny couldn’t put her finger on it, but still, it made no sense.

            “It certainly does, Jenny. I do not know who did this, but they will get what they deserve. They almost killed you, and I promise to never let that happen again,” Vastra snaked her arms around Jenny’s waist, as Jenny rested her head on Vastra’s shoulder. Her scales were cool and Jenny adored them. They were a beautiful emerald green, but it wasn’t just looked that Jenny cared about. It was Vastra’s heart. Vastra cared about Jenny very deeply, and would do anything to keep Jenny safe. Jenny cared about Vastra just as much, even though their lifespans are different. Jenny wanted to spend the rest of her life with Vastra… but Vastra couldn’t spend the rest of her life with Jenny.

            “Thank ya, Ma’am,” Jenny replied as the vibration hit again. This time it lasted a good five-six seconds, and knocked over just about everything. Jenny reached out, and held Vastra’s hand tightly. The vibration stopped suddenly, and the ragged breathing of Vastra and Jenny could be heard.

            “Is everyone alright? Jenny…” Vastra looked down at Jenny, and slid her hand over her cheek, “are you okay?”

            “I’m okay, Ma’am,” Jenny smiled a heart-warming smile, and hugged the Silurian. “Thank yeu of askin’.”

            “What sort of wife would I be if I did not care for your well-being?” Vastra beamed a light smile, and kissed Jenny’s forehead. Just then another Vibration struck again. This time the barns structural integrity was damaged, so they all left in a hurry as it collapsed. Trees leaves tumbled to the ground, leaving behind the trees skeletons.

            “You wouldn’t be the best o’ wives if ya didn’t care ‘bout yer lover,” Jenny replied from the question Vastra had asked a minute ago. The sun hung lowly above the horizon, as the water shimmered in the light it was given. Wind gushed across the ocean making the water rippled at its touch.

            “Oh but I do care about you, Jenny,” Vastra held Jenny close as another vibration struck again. They ran towards the Warp Pad adjacent to them. Peridot quickly warped them to the Temple as the Barns Warp Pad fractured, rendering it useless. They found Steven in his room with Connie who was crying.

            “Connie, what’s wrong?” asked Steven, but Connie continued to cry waves.

            “S-Steven…” Connie whispered, “the Vibrations… t-they-they made the hospital collapse… m-my Mom’s dead… m-m-my dad’s missing…” Connie took in deep unregulated breaths.

            “Oh Connie…” Steven pulled her close, and hugged her tightly, “I’m so sorry.” His eyes became glassy, as he fought back tears weakly. He let them run down his face as another vibration struck.

            “Why did this have to HAPPEN!” shouted Connie angrily, “was it you Steven? D-Did you cause This!”

            “W-What! Of course not!” Steven sighed, “I wouldn’t want this.”

            “I-I’m sorry… Steven. I didn’t mean to-to lash out a-at you,” Connie sniffled, “its j-just my f-family’s g-gone now… I’m even m-more al-lone than ev-ever.”

            “You still have all of us, Connie. We will all be there for you, no matter what,” Steven smiled beamingly, and held her hand tightly.

            “T-Thank you,” Connie blushed lightly, and looked away in embarrassment. Steven chuckled, and smiled.

            “You know… y-you’re really pretty, Connie,” Steven’s face filled with blood, making a bright rose tint along his face.

            Connie’s face was no different, a bright blush-stained face, with one hand covering her face, “no I’m not.”

            “Yes. Connie, you are,” Steven gingerly placed a hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tears quickly, and effortlessly. Meanwhile, Vastra and Jenny were outside by the beach. Peridot was testing the current available warp pads, and Lapis had gone back to the barn to see if there was anything inside salvageable. Peridot sat in silence as she fiddled with the warp pad. It was linked up to the Galaxy Warp. That meant that those were the last remaining warp pads. Peridot used the spare technology taken off her escape pod to strengthen the warp pad. She did the same on the other side, at the Galaxy Warp.

            Peridot warped back to the Temple, and reported the damage to the Warp System. “So you mean that we only have access to the Galaxy Warp and here?” Pearl retorted, as she crossed her arms in annoyance. “This is even worse than before,” She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

            “This is bad, this is _really_ bad,” Amethyst said, as she ran her hands through her long thick purple hair.

            “Correct,” Peridot began to ponder, “the most likely outcome is that the vibrations will become more powerful if they continue. They have been going on for far longer than yesterday.”

            “Indeed,” Pearl replied as her mind ferociously calculated the magnitude of the vibrations.

            “The vibrations seem to be centered around New England as of now, and we are just getting the aftershock,” Peridot sighed as she asked for a map, and drew the exact location from where the vibrations were occurring.

            “So we aren’t even at the center,” Lapis stated almost blankly as Peridot drew a large red-marker circle around Vermont.

            “Correct. This state is where the Vibrations are at their peak,” Peridot capped the marker, and tossed it aside, as everyone studied it.

            “So scooping us up was a bleedin’ acc’dnt than?” Jenny said as she stood very closely to Vastra, and held her hand firmly.

            “Language, Jenny,” Vastra admonished. It was quieter than a shout, but not a whisper.

            “Sorry, Ma’am. I’m just so frustrat’d that we ‘ere just nicked by acc’dnt, by some bloke,” Jenny sighed, as she looked down at the American Map. It was old, a good decade or so, but not ancient by any means.

            “I know, Jenny. Being outside our time and place is quite frustrating, but we mustn’t let it get to us,” just as Vastra finished talking another vibration hit, this time for 3 and a half minutes. “STRAX! Can you here us! Call the Doctor! Neither Jenny nor I know his phone number by heart!”

 

 

 

 

            Strax couldn’t help but feel a call, he turned around and he heard… Madame Vastra’s voice? “STRAX! Can you here us…” it faded out, than back in, “The Doctor! Neither Jenny nor I know his phone numb…”

            “Hello? Hello? Miss?” Strax hollered, but to no reply. “call the Doctor,” he grunted as he stumbled into 13 Paternoster Row, and picked up the telephone. 26-06-2010, Strax dialed, and it rung twice before the Doctor picked up.

            “Hello?”

            “Doctor, it is I Strax. Madame Vastra, I and Jenny require your assistance, I shall debrief you when you arrive. It is the upmost of emergencies,” Strax grunted as he waited for a response.

            “What is the date, I want to get it right this time,” there was another noise in the background of the call, a sort of groaning, like metal.

            “It is September the 28th 1899\. It is currently quarter past two,” Strax hung up as soon as he heard the engines of the TARDIS outside. There was a loud crashing, and a sound of electricity. The TARDIS was flung off into space, just as the Doctor called again.

            “Strax? I just bounced off 1899.”

 

 

 

 

            Jenny sat on the last stop of the Universe Homestead. Vastra was beside her. “This place is nice, even though it is quite different,” muttered Vastra, as she watched the waves flow over on another.

            “We don’ have t’ hide ‘r love, which ‘s nice,” Jenny smiled, and wrapped her arm around Vastra, as Vastra did the same.

            “It is, Jenny, it is. I’m glad to show my affections towards you in public,” Vastra looked into Jenny’s eyes, which shinned from the beautiful purple-pink sunset.

            “Me too, Ma’am,” Vastra placed a cool scaly hand on Jenny’s face, and wiped away the bit of dirt that rested on her cheek.

            “Jenny, you can just call me Vastra,” Jenny stared wide-eyed into Vastra’s, as she went in. She slowly pressed their lips together. Like the tide their tongues slowly circled one another over and over again. The sensation buzzed, as the sound of smacks, and Vastra’s hum. Their lips doused in saliva. They split apart only for breath, as they hugged each other tightly.

            “I love ya, Ma-Vastra,” Jenny felt a small drop of saliva drip down her chin, and Vastra kissed it away.

            “I love you too, Jenny.”

 


	4. Not a Dark and Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this took wayyy to long, I'm so sorry! I don't have an excuse, well, I do, but it doesn't matter. Anyways, I finished this up, and its going along pretty well.
> 
> Enjoy some fluff and a mystery!

 

 

**PART FOUR:**

**Not a Dark and Stormy Night**

            It wasn’t a dark and stormy night, but a very cold one. It was already dropping to just above freezing, and Vastra was getting quite annoyed. She missed her greenhouse at Paternoster Row, but at least she had Jenny. _Jenny_. She was sleeping her second night in Beach City, in Steven’s house. Jenny slept on top of Vastra, and was sleeping peacefully, but Vastra was still awake. She ran her head down Jenny’s head, and onto her cheek. Then, she placed a kiss on her forehead, and attempted to fall asleep again. She shivered slightly, and snaked her arms around Vastra absentmindedly.

            Although the house had rudimentary heating, it was still around 50 degrees Fahrenheit. But with the wool blankets they had, it wasn’t as awful as Vastra expected. Jenny’s breathing was slow and steady, and Vastra’s began to mimic her lovers. Suddenly, Vastra felt a drop of water. But it wasn’t water, it was a single tear. Jenny had started crying. Jenny adjusted her body, as was trembling just _slightly_. Vastra put an arm around her, and cooed shushes into her ear. _It’s okay, Jenny,_ Vastra would say, _I shall always be here for you, Jenny._

            She slowly stopped trembling, and Vastra sighed, _Possibly another Trenzalore dream?_

Vastra looked at Jenny’s slumped figure across her, and felt her eyes grow increasingly heavy. She smiled, and closed her eyes. She sighed as her head hit the pillow, and she looked over at the small electric clock on the small table. It read 1:33 AM. She ran her left hand across her face, and felt the urge to sleep draw nearer and nearer. Vastra stopped fighting the urge to sleep, and let it take over. Her breathing began to slow, and she finally closed her eyes, which didn’t open until morning.

 

 

 

 

            Jenny was the first to awaken. She looked at the digital clock, and said it out loud in an almost grunt, “6 thirty in th’ mornin’.” She noticed that she was practically naked so she hurriedly threw some 21st century clothing they purchased at the Mall. It was stretchy, and much more comfortable that some of the 19th century clothing she’d been wearing only a few days ago. It was so… _different_. Sure just being in America there would be differences, but she was in the _future_ as well, so the shock to her system was much greater. In other words: she loved it.

            She glanced down at her lover, and stared for a moment. She knelt down beside her, and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled meekly, and ran her cool lithe hand across Vastra’s crests. She stood up, and looked around at her surroundings. She entered the kitchen, and explored the marvels of new aged technology and what not. The peered inside the microwave, and dug through the refrigerator. She pulled out a carton of eggs, some bacon, and whole milk. She fried the eggs and bacon, and took out three plates. One her herself, one for Vastra, and the last one for Steven. She put in two pieces of toast, because of the limitations of the toaster. After they dinged, she took them out, and positioned them on the plates. She finished up Vastra’s first, and then Steven’s. Hers wasn’t even made yet.

            Steven woke up first, surprisingly. Jenny was a little confused, when she looked at the clock, and it read 7:20 AM. She realized that it wasn’t as early as she thought. Vastra moved in her bed, and pulled the covers over herself. “I thought she’d be up with you,” Steven pointed to Vastra, as she rolled over and curled the blankets around herself.

            “The weather’s gettin’ cold’r, so ‘t takes longer for her to wake,” Jenny spoke as she handed the plate to Steven, “make sure to eat up.”

            “No problem!” Steven exclaimed as he began to chow down in his breakfast. Jenny placed her elbow on the table, and her hand on her chin, and watched Vastra sleep. Her chest rose up and down as Vastra took in air, and expelled it. Jenny smiled absentmindedly, and Steven took great notice.

            “You care about her a lot don’t you, seeing as you’re her wife and all,” Steven smiled, and Jenny let out a soft, soundly chuckle.

            “She’s me wife, the most precious thing I have. I care about her more than anythin’, Steven,” Jenny looked down at the Silurian from across the room, and sighed happily. “Once you meet someone you care for very much Steven, someone ya love, they take priority. They’ll mean everythin’ to ya,” Jenny’s voice was cool, and soothing to reptilian ears that heard her from afar.

            “Yeah…” Steven smiled lazily, and woke up Connie, who had spent the night for the first time. Jenny realized she hadn’t made any food for Connie, so she quickly whipped up more eggs, and some bacon. She placed everything on a clean plate, and gave it to Connie.

            “Thank you, Ms. Flint,” Connie thanked her politely, and nodded her head slightly. She ate her food in slow flavorful bites, and then washed her plate. Jenny washed the pan she used, and threw away the plastic wrapper the bacon was in.

            “This place ‘s so strange. Why put meat in see through thingys?” Jenny pointed to the used plastic package that the back was in.

            “It’s a plastic package, to keep it fresh, and to not touch other food while it’s in the refrigerator,” Steven explained.

            “Oh,” Jenny realized her own foolishness, and felt her face tingle as it slowly became hotter. A few minutes later, Vastra had finally woken up, and Jenny gave her a big hug. “G’ morning, Ma’am,” Jenny spoke softly; soothingly.

            “Please Jenny, call me Vastra,” Vastra looked deep into Jenny’s eyes for a moment during their embrace; quite romantic. Besides, Vastra would take any chance to be with her wife, especially if she got to kiss her. Vastra placed a scaly hand on Jenny’s cheek, and kissed her on the lips. It was soft, and passionate. The perfect amount of pressure on each other’s lips. Their kisses weren’t aggressive, or rushed. They were gentle, and caring. They ended up bumping noses together, which was a little embarrassing – making Steven and Connie laugh – but nothing they couldn’t handle. Vastra’s tongue flowed across Jenny’s delicately, receding back into her own mouth gently. Jenny’s lips parted for a moment to adjust. When they split apart, the smacking sound finally stopped. Jenny wiped her mouth, and removed the excess saliva across her lips.

            “T-That was nice, M-Vastra,” Jenny stuttered with a rosy face. Steven and Connie were both blushing madly, because they really hadn’t seen that much passion before. Vastra was completely oblivious to Steven and Connie’s staring, as she kissed Jenny’s neck. “M-Mmm,” Jenny moaned, “V-Vastra… There’s children here.”

            Vastra quickly moved away in surprise, “Oh my… I’m terribly sorry.” Jenny looked over at both Steven and Connie, who both decided to leave them alone.

            “’s not yer fault, M-Vastra. I-It w’s n-nice,” Jenny reached out, and snaked her arms around Vastra’s neck, and kissed her. This time, they were alone. The sun had begun to shine inside as Vastra kissed down Jenny’s neck. The surge of electricity bonded them. Vastra had gone a darker shade of green, and Jenny was bright rose madder. Taking each-others breath and sent was intoxicating. They loved every beating second.

            “ _Jenny_ ,” Vastra whispered in her ear, cooing gently. Vastra’s scales were cool to the touch; enviable and pristine. The wooden house was silent except for the two lovers within. Jenny kissed the Lizard Woman’s green lips without hesitation, feeling the slow, soundly motion of her lips and tongue. Jenny gingerly parted her lips, being sure to keep them pressed against Vastra’s, and moved her tongue on top of Vastra’s own. She brought her tongue back into her own mouth, and Vastra moved hers in. Gently, and calmingly feeling each other with wandering hands.

            “ _Vastra_ ,” Jenny whispered as a droplet of saliva was sliding down her face. Vastra used her thumb to wipe it away, and smiled widely at her gorgeous wife. Her eyes seemingly sparkled, as Vastra stared into the wonders. “You’re s’ beautiful.”

            “You are to, my dear,” Vastra hugged Jenny tightly, and ran a scaly hand through her hair.

            “Thank you, Vastra,” Jenny kissed her cheek, and they both held the embrace for another minute, before returning the luscious kissing. The Warp Pad lit up, and Pearl warped in, finding them both mid-kiss.

            “Oh my, I’m sorry for intruding, but there’s been another murder,” Pearl reported, as she turned on the TV upstairs to show them. “This is the news station, and it brings status reports about the Earth. Usually important things such as weather, and other events.”

            “Thank you, Pearl,” Vastra smiled, and they both studied the TV carefully, and watched the news about the murder reports in Beach City. “It was definitely, Mr. Ruiner’s handiwork, couldn’t be anyone else. Slipped through like us. An occupational hazard if you will,” Vastra sighed and rubbed her forehead.

            “We can catch ‘m, Vastra. We were s’ close back ‘n 1899, we c’n do it,” Jenny and Vastra stood up, and left in a hurry to begin their search for Mr. Ruiner. The cool breeze was drifting lazily across the boardwalk. Vastra had spent their time yesterday labeling smells she knew in her mind to know who was who, and to look for new smells. She had gotten a single whiff or Mr. Ruiner around 4 months ago, and lost him. She needed to recall the memory, so she began smelling around for any sign of it. She would be able to find him if he was in the city, but if he had moved on, it’d be too late. They walked around town in a grid pattern, zig-zag if you will. They walked throughout the town, and found small traces of him, which thankfully was enough to help Vastra recognize his smell better in the future.

           

 

 

            After spending the entire day searching, and they’ve discovered where Mr. Ruiner is currently living. He seemed to be out of town, but he was definitely living in town. He had left all his possessions in a warehouse on the other side of town. Now Vastra knew exactly what he smelt like, and this game of cat and mouse would be much easier. The boardwalk had less and less people on it by the day. The summer tourists had left, and the few autumn tourists were arriving to take pictures of the leaves, and participate in anything they could before winter.

            Vastra began writing everything down in a small notebook she purchased. Jenny had been washing the dishes, and clothing they used today. The entire house was sparkling clean by the end of the day thanks to Jenny’s help. Vastra finished writing her findings, and closed her note book. She was sitting outside by the beach, taking in the sunset, and cold air. Vastra couldn’t help it, the cold air did feel nice on her scales, even if she hated the cold. Jenny joined her outside after finishing up her chores. She handed Vastra her cleaned and dried cloak, and Jenny decided to wear her 21st century clothing.

            “You look lovely, Jenny,” Vastra smiled, and reached out towards, and beckoned Jenny to sit down. Jenny gleefully took her hand, and held it tightly. It was nighttime now, as the sun had just past the horizon. Vastra placed a hand on Jenny’s thigh, and looked up at the cold night sky. There were a few clouds, but the stars were easily visible. Earlier in the a few vibrations had struck over Beach City, but they subsided quite quickly, and only lasted fifteen minute’s total.

            “So do ya, M-Vastra,” Jenny blushed at her mistake, and looked away sheepishly. Vastra smiled, and kissed Jenny’s cheek.

            “Thank you, Jenny.”

 

 

 

            “Strax, do you know where Jenny and Vastra are? What time period?” asked the Doctor, who had managed to materialize the TARDIS exactly three months before the first vibration to get into 1899.

            “They did not give me that information, Doctor. Something has gone terribly wrong,” Strax was right, there was something very wrong happening. The Doctor was worried, _what could have caused a temporal rift of this magnitude?_

“Strax, have any aliens appeared lately, any weird cases at all that might concern aliens?” Strax thought for a moment, and the Doctor felt uneasiness settle over him.

            “Negative, Doctor. Vastra and Jenny were on a case concerning bank robbers, and a murderer named Mr. Ruiner. Then, three days later, strange vibrations hit all of England, and strange structures would appear out across the ocean inside a fog. They vanished a few days ago and I’ve heard them once as they spoke through the temporal rift,” Strax told the Doctor everything he knew, but he did not know that the murderer was taken as well. There had been a string of reports of people missing, and strange people in strange clothing appearing out of thin air.

            “Are you sure it’s a temporal rift?” The Doctor asked Strax as the TARDIS cloister bells begun to rang, and a vibration struck across England.

            “I believe so. There are rift energy signatures everywhere,” Strax showed him the map of England, and where the rifts were. “There are fifty-two rifts in Space-Time.”

            “It must be deliberate, because the Earth moves across space, so that means that the rifts are bound together so that if you went though you wouldn’t be in space, their attached,” The Doctor scanned the Rift, and was able to figure out that it led to Earth, but was confused by this. Why go to the future? There must be a rational explanation.

            “Maybe they need living people?” They must be taking and leaving people for a reason, and Strax had a point.

            “But why? Why send people through the rifts, it’s not going too…” The Doctor paused, and snapped his fingers, he jumped up, “Strax, I know what they’re doing. They’re sending people back and forth so it generates Temporal Energy, Vastra and Jenny must have escaped the area where the rifts are enough as to not be sucked back in.”

            “So that means they’re charging something up,” Strax grinned, “We need to blow it up. I’ll get my grenades.”

            “Not yet, if we close it off now, we won’t be able to find Vastra and Jenny. I don’t know where they’re located, and I have a feeling that there is a connection between then and now to harness the most Temporal Energy, so there will be whatever-they-are on both sides of the rift,” The Doctor smiled, and placed his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket from scanning one of the rifts, “We will be able to find them, Strax. I do hope without bloodshed.”

            “I’ll polish my grenades, Doctor,” Strax grinned mischievously, and grabbed a rag and polishing liquid.

            “You get on that, I need to work on isolating the exact time that Jenny and Vastra are located,” The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver, and plugged it into the charging slot, and was able to access the preliminary scans. “Perfect!”


	5. A Dark and Gloomy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this took way too long, Sorry. Hope this is worth it :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE RAPE AND STUFF! JUST A HEAD'S UP FOR PEOPLE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

 

 

**PART FIVE:**

**A Dark and Gloomy Island**

**1881**

            Jenny was cold, and was barely an adult. It was one of the worst winters England’s ever got, and it continued to batter down against the islands. Jenny sat in an alley way, in-between two large factories, and attempted to make a fire. The small sticks she had were soaked, and wouldn’t light. She knew that of course, but she couldn’t give up hope. It was just below freezing, and the fire was a spring-time away.

            She kicked the sticks in anger, and collapsed to the ground sobbing. She ran her fingers though her dirty hair, and was able to get out a few tangles. She heard shouting grow louder as she quickly sped down the alleyway. The smell of alcohol became more apparent as she reached the end of the alley. It was a brick wall, and she noticed four men begin to approach her. She screamed, and tried to climb over the fence, but the men bantered, and pulled her off and haphazardly flung her on the ground.

            She screamed in agony as one of the men – a man who looked to be forty, and had a disgusting beard – kicked her in the stomach. “Listen ‘ere ya little ass. You’re gonna go exactly as w’ say, or you not gonna live to see mornin’,” He grinned, revealing holes where some of his teeth used to be.

            Jenny shook in fear, as the men held her down, and each began to feel her up. His hands wandered underneath her pants she was wearing to avoid the cold. They soon found her underwear, and then began to feel her soft flesh. Tears streamed down her bright red face as she was completely helpless. It hurt. She kicked and screamed, but a man put a cloth around her face, stopping her breathing. A heat formed between her legs, and she cried out. Her vision became blurry, and then finally black. She felt herself _finish_ just before she lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was a scream, and cool air on her tear-streaked face.

            Her breathing had regulated itself, and was now running a normal pace. There was a sound, a bone crunching sound, and Jenny begged for death. She blinked, and consciousness flooded her mind, and a blurry figure stood before her. Jenny felt a sharp pain in her ribs, and she cried out in pain. The figure looked green, _a cloak maybe?_

She felt her weight change as the figure picked her up, and carried her off. There was another figure as well, a brown coat, and something red on his shirt. Everything was a blurry mess, but she soon regained complete consciousness. “W-Where am… I?” Her vision finally focused on the person holding her. It was a she, and she had green skin. No, scales. She was gorgeous, and Jenny smiled, which took the Lizard Woman by surprise.

            “I guess she likes you, Vastra,” The Doctor said and Vastra’s scales went a shade darker.

            “Who are _you_?” Jenny asked as she felt her head throb in almost agony. She groaned, as she rubbed her forehead in a pathetic attempt to cure the headache.

            “Take this,” the Doctor handed over some sort of cup, smaller than a shot glass, and was made of some sort of see-through material, it had two small shapes in it. They were round and white. Jenny picked it up suspiciously, placed it on her tongue, and swallowed. Her headache slowly went away, and she felt much better.

            “Thank you, Mister,” Jenny thanked. The pain in her body still ached inside and out. Jenny turned her head to Vastra, “Thank you, Lizard Woman.”

            The Doctor laughed, and Vastra covered her face as her scales turned noticeably darker. “I’m the Doctor, and this is my great friend Vastra,” He pointed towards Vastra, who had taken her hand off her face whence she finally brightened her darkened scales.

            “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Doctor and Madame Vastra,” Jenny politely remarked. “How could I ever repay you two?”

            “No need,” The Doctor said after he fetched her a blanket and a pillow so she could sleep in Vastra’s home to heal. After that, the Doctor and Vastra walked into another room.

            “Vastra, just let her stay until she’s healed, she was just… you know… raped… She deserves someone to look after her for a little bit, I’ll pop back in and help if you need me too. I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but trust me, she needs your help more than ever now,” the Doctor glared at her in an almost begging or demanding manor, which Vastra could not decipher.

            “Fine Doctor, I will take care of her, but when she’s healed, she’ll go back on the streets,” Vastra crossed her arms with a face of annoyance and a dash of defeat.

            “Good good, we’ll see,” he smiled, and walked into his box, which then faded into nothingness. Vastra was confused by the odd statement, and thought about it for a while, there must be something about it he meant.

            Jenny had fallen asleep on the ground by a fire place, in the small apartment before they had moved to 13 Paternoster Row. The apartment was a lower mid-quality one, with blackened coal walls, and an old fireplace, which had a small hook to hold a big pot over the fire. The Doctor had helped Vastra procure a fair amount of money help her on her journeys through the late 19th century.

            Vastra watched Jenny for some time in an old wooden rocking chair. She sipped a cup of tea, studying the mammal curiously. She hadn’t had much human contact yet, and hadn’t seen one so vulnerable. She was superior of course, but the humans still stood their ground quite well. But this human was different. She was smaller, and at Vastra’s mercy. Vastra hadn’t felt this much power in so many years. She didn’t want to control the youngling, but the thought of a sort of slave did pass her mind. She discarded the thought, and would let the human make her own decisions. She rolled over still deep in slumber, and adjusted the scratchy wool blankets over herself.

            Why had the Doctor entrusted this human to Vastra? Vastra had no idea, and wanted little to do with it. The human wasn’t as bad as Vastra was expecting, which was a smelly little barbaric ape. But instead the human was quite attractive, and had different smells than any other ape which smelled of sweat, alcohol, and tobacco smoke. This human was very different. Her smells were more positive than the gloomy side of the lonesome island. Vastra sighed, expelling a deep breath, and setting her cup of tea aside. She then walked into the next room where her small bed waited for her to reside for the night.

 

 

 

 

            In the morning Jenny, had woken up first, but dared not move to the fair amount of pain her body had within. Her crotch had a hangover of its own, and her neck and breasts ached as well. One of her legs had been twisted, and a finger was broken, and tears swelled in her eyes. No. She wouldn’t cry, not now. She forced her tears away, and sat up looking at the black walls and the light snores of her savior the Lizard Woman. She rested her head on the blanket which was wrapped around her tightly, and tried to calm the pain. It helped a little, and Jenny wanted that round thing that the Doctor gave her, and made the pain tame.

            She saw a large blue box sitting in the living room marked; Police. She placed a hand on it, and felt the absent hum of the engines which seemed further away than the box could hold within. Just like the dull pounding in her back, and in-between her legs. She walked away from the dirty police box, and into the kitchen. She heard movement from the room on the far side of the kitchen. The door opened, and Vastra stepped out rubbing her eyes. Obviously not a morning person. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and she walked haphazardly across the room. “Good morning…?” There was a pause in the Lizards sentence, and Jenny realized that she didn’t know her name!

            “Oh my! My name’s Jenny. Jenny Flint. What ‘bout you Lizard Woman?” Jenny’s eye’s gleamed with curiosity, as she almost locked eyes with the mysterious figure before her.

            “My name, if you do not recollect, as the Doctor mentioned, is Vastra,” Vastra smiled groggily, and Jenny stretched her hand out. Vastra looked at it, and thought it aggressive and picked up Jenny by the throat. Thrashing about Jenny felt the air get thicker in her lungs. The pain in her body began to rise, and soon it was agony.

            The Doctor walked out of his box, and was shocked at the sight, “Vastra! That’s not how you treat your guests!”

            “She initiated aggression, Doctor!” Vastra retorted as she loosened her grip on Jenny’s throat, but did not let to.

            “A hand shake isn’t aggressive, Ma’am!” Jenny sputtered from the new-found air in her lungs. Jenny took in large uneven breaths making her chest expand with happiness from the dull and dusty air.

            “Vastra, it was just a hand shake, it’s for proper introduction and stuff. It is a kind and welcoming gesture! My God Vastra!” The Doctor barked, and Vastra felt her scales become increasingly dark. She instantly let go of Jenny, who then fell to the floor with a _thud_! Jenny rubbed her now throbbing head, and looked at Vastra’s sheepish hand movements and slight stutter.

            “Sorry, Doctor. I d-do not understand human customs,” Vastra sighed, and left Jenny and the Doctor alone.

            “I’m sorry about her, she’s new here,” the Doctor stated, making sure Jenny knew what she was up with. Vastra left the room, and went back into hers to get dressed for the day.

            “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ll be ‘aright,” Jenny smiled as she adjusted her body uneasily from the pain now building up again in her body. A very thin layer of sweat formed across her brow from the pain and heat within her body. It was cooling, so she walked outside, leaving the Doctor and Vastra alone. She sat outside, letting the cool air brush against her face, and the echoes across the city flow through her ears. Her cheeks flushed from the cold air making her skin tingle.

            She sat there for some time, admiring the view the little apartment got from the step she sat on. The sun rose in the sky bright and glistening yellow, as Jenny rubbed her nose, which would begin to run if she stayed out too long. The sunlight bounced off the fog making it a shiny golden color in the morning cold. The cold stone step froze Jenny’s rump, so she stood up, and walked inside. Avoiding a cold or the flu.

            The warmth of the apartment’s innards was soothing against the redness of her ears and cheeks. She was barely an adult, only 18, and was surprised by the sudden change in her life. She had been abandoned many years ago, by her family and the few friends she had, but made new friends, and two lovers over those painful five years. Both of Jenny’s lovers over the years… one had died, the other left her and ratted her out to the police. Jenny spent six months in jail, and was thrown onto the street after that.

            She lied down on the floor, and let the pain melt away as she drifted off to sleep. But was shaken awake by the Doctor some time later. “Jenny, I’d like to do a scan to make sure you’re healing properly, and then if you are, I can use something which will make you heal faster,” the Doctor explained as he helped her up, and walked her inside the TARDIS. She marveled at the bigger on the inside bit, and was astonished by the world within the little blue box.

            “Its wond’rful,” Jenny spun around looking at the coral pillars which went to the roof, and the bright green-blue console. The grated floor released steam in a few places, and Jenny felt the hum within the box just like before, but stronger. The Doctor pulled out a small device which was blue on one end, and black on the other. It made a buzzing sound, and he waved in around Jenny.

            “It looks like you’re healing properly Miss Flint. You know what that means? I can do this!” the Doctor exclaimed as he pulled a level on the console, and a bright ball of yellow light enveloped her. She felt her breathing speed up, as she looked at the nanogenes. She felt the warm glow they radiated, and soon the pain between her legs and body faded away. Goosebumps formed on her arms, as she watched the brilliant dancing yellow lights fade away.

            “W-What was that?” Jenny questioned, as she ran her hands from her stomach to her breasts, and then head. The pain was completely gone, and gooseflesh and formed across her body.

            “Nanogenes, tiny little micro-robots which healed you. This room is full of them,” The Doctor answered as he spun around grinning, “Amazing, isn’t it?”

            “Yes, it is,” Jenny smiled, and hugged the Doctor tightly, “Thank you… so much.” Tears formed in her eyes, as they dripped down her face.

            “My pleasure. I’m just glad you’re okay, Jenny,” he reassured her, “You’ll be safe with Vastra. Stick by her, be her leash, she’ll need it.”

            “Anythin’ for you, Doctor,” she promised as she stained his brown coat with her tears, “Anythin’. Vastra too.”

            “Thank you, Jenny. Stay safe, I’ll be back soon enough to check on you both,” he smiled with perfect white teeth, and promised to return.

            “Want to see some real magic?” he smiled widely, and she nodded profusely, “Watch this.” She stepped out of the box, and listened to the squealing of the engine, and the box faded away. It rumbled and roared off into the Time Vortex, rushing towards the future. Jenny wouldn’t see the box for another year. She washed the pile of dishes in the sink, and dried them. She swept the floor of every room except Vastra’s, because it was locked. Vastra must’ve been having time to herself. Jenny knocked on the door an hour later, and Vastra told her to enter.

            She was wearing mostly white clothing, _which looked quite well on her_ , Jenny though. _Her figure was amazing, her face… her scales glistened in the light. Maybe she polished them or something? Maybe that’s why she was in here so long?_ Jenny shook her head, and asked to sweep the floor and clean up her room.

            “That would be very kind of you, Jenny. Thank you,” Vastra was sitting on her bed, reading a book, as Jenny swept the floor, alphabetized her bookshelf, and polished the wooden floor.

            “Hope you like it, Ma’am,” Jenny smiled, and left the room, leaving Vastra to her own thoughts. _Maybe keeping her will not be so bad after all,_ Vastra smiled, and continued her book, which seemed to stretch on forever with her drifting thoughts.


	6. Blank Stare, Disrepair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn't take as long as expected, but there is a major NSFW warning, because there is sex. God it was so difficult to write, also because I have no idea how interspecies and same sex sex works. Fuck, so any inconsistencies are my fault because I didn't feel like trying to watch porn to figure out how any of that worked xD. It felt like intruding on a moment to only be shared by their lovers, so it was super uncomfortable to write it, but I did anyway. So take it! only in the last time swap, so you should be able to read most of this. Also this is completely about Jenny and Vastra's past, don't worry, we'll get back to the present in the PART SEVEN. Promise :)
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT NSFW!!!

 WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT NSFW!

**PART SIX:**

**Blank Stare, Disrepair**

**1881**

            Jenny’s first night after being technologically healed was a strange one. She felt different after, still not whole. She still felt very depressed, and even a little suicidal. It hurt to exist sometimes, she wanted self-destruction more than ever the night before. Image being raped. Seriously, you would want the same fate; death. A merciful death. She was a smart girl, the Doctor and Vastra knew it early on, but she didn’t know how to protect herself. That was a major problem.

            Vastra had kept an eye on Jenny from the moment she saved her, and was already becoming fond of her. Jenny was polite even though homeless and forced to steal or god-forbid sell her body. Vastra would make sure that she wouldn’t be met with a terrible fate. She was guilt-ridden, and the Doctor asked her to do it, so she would. He had a way of persuading people, almost hypnotic – no, not hypnotic, that’s The Master, the Doctor was different, and Vastra couldn’t her finger on it – it was terrifying, though.

            Jenny keep’s Vastra’s apartment squeaky clean, and Vastra lets her stay. Simple. They haven’t talked much, mostly keeping to themselves, but Vastra and Jenny want to get to know each other. They’re just so different, and both lacked the confidence to strike up a conversation. Vastra, being older and knowing so much more, finally decides to start a conversation with the young human.

            “Are you okay, Jenny?” asked Vastra, who did not know the Doctor had healed her with the nanogenes.

            “I’m doing well, Ma’am. After th’ Doctor healed me with them nanogenes, I’ve been much better. Thank ya for askin’,” Vastra remembers Jenny’s frail body on the ground. The image won’t leave her mind, the bruising, the… other stuff. It was horrific. Her lady parts horribly bruised, and scratched. Vastra felt so sorry for Jenny then, guilt and empathy weren’t new to her, but she didn’t experience it often. Vastra then just wanted to hold the small human close, and kiss the pain away. This feeling was so new to her, this caring, it was so different. She loved every second of it.

            “I’m just glad you’re okay, Jenny. I would hate to see you in pain again. I’m sorry for my actions, I’m just not used to this emotion,” Vastra let it slip slightly, “I care about you Jenny. I know we’ve only known each other for a month now, but please understand, I’m knew to this world, Its like being on another planet, so different.”

            “Thank ya, Ma’am. You’re too kind,” Jenny blushed, and rubbed her arm, a sort of nervous habit she picked up with her time on the streets.

            “No Jenny, you deserve so much more kindness. You were attacked, and… and touched. I can’t even imagine what that does to someone’s psyche,” Vastra sighed, “You deserve to go travel the universe with the Doctor instead of being trapped with me here.”

            “I _want_ to stay here, though, Ma’am. I’d rather stay here on Earth,” Jenny left out the bit of only staying because of Vastra, because it was unlikely anything would happen between them, but Jenny held onto a thread of hope.

 

 

**1883**

            Jenny sat on the couch, snow pounded on the windows, so they had to add extra wood to the fire to keep them warm. The fire flickered and danced beaming bright yellow light across the room. Vastra was off on a case, just like when she caught Turnpike Bob. It wasn’t a serial killer though; this was a missing persons case. Jenny knew Vastra shouldn’t be out in the freezing cold, but Vastra insisted she’d only be good half an hour. It’s been almost two hours now. Jenny had begun to worry immediately after half past.

            Vastra was delicate when it came to temperature. Well, not delicate, but not strong either. Jenny finally decided it had been long enough, so she put on a couple layers, a hat, a very long colorful scarf which hung down to her legs, and a few other layers. She didn’t care what she looked like, she _needed_ Vastra. Somehow, Vastra was like the missing piece, the piece that kept her sane. Jenny _needed_ that more than ever. Jenny quickly burst out through the doors, and quietly closed them. She would begin her search for the Lizard Woman who stole her heart.

            It took Jenny forty-five minutes to find Vastra. She had been beaten with a blunt weapon. A log or a pole or bar of some kind? Her breathing was ragged, and every uneven. Jenny quickly picked her up, and rushed back to their apartment. Did the attackers see that Vastra wasn’t human? _Obviously_. Jenny had to set Vastra down to open the door, but thankfully adding extra wood kept the apartment warmer longer. Jenny lay Vastra by the fire, as she added another few logs.

            Jenny then started warming up some water for a bath that Vastra needed. Jenny looked down at the unconscious lizard, and sighed a smile. Even wounded Vastra was very pretty. Jenny stared at Vastra dreamily, and kissed her cheek gently. Vastra was unconscious, so she didn’t know, but Jenny would remember for the rest of her life. “Oh Ma’am… What’s ‘appened to ya?” Jenny helps Vastra to her rocking chair, and pours the water into the bathtub, slowly. She knew Vastra liked a hot bath.

            “Je… nny…” Vastra mumbled, she was dreaming now, “Jenny…” Jenny looked around, Vastra still unconscious by the way. She gingerly moves closer, her heartbeat making her heart explode from her chest cavity. She gave Vastra’s green lips a quick peck. It felt so _good_ , but it made her feel so guilty. Her eyes went glassy, and the hole in her heart seemed to fill up a little. Like her depression was being wiped away by a rag. Vastra wouldn’t know, but Jenny wanted to fuel the urges and love Vastra. She’d restrain herself almost completely though, but this moment, this perfect moment, she let loose just a tiny bit. “JENNY!” Vastra bolted upwards, hugging Jenny so tightly she got the wind knocked out of her.

            She’d never been hugged by Vastra before, and the affection from Vastra to Jenny was new territory. Jenny’s maddening blush made Vastra smile, as they split apart from their warmly embrace. “Ma’am… I was so scared. I thought I’d never see ya again.”

            “I’m so sorry, Jenny. I did not intend to frighten you… There where to many of them. They struck me from behind, so I was unconscious for most of it. I was worried… that I’d never see my favorite human again,” Vastra ran her gloved hand down Jenny’s cheek, to her chin, cupping her face, and finally kissed her.

            It was the kiss of a lifetime to them. Something never experienced before to both. It was a little awkward with the bumping of noses, and saliva dripping down their chins in small thin droplets. Their lips moved ever so slightly, opening and closing allowing for the small movements of tongue. Flowing in, receding out. With the snow/sludge tapping the windows outside, and the crackling fire, along with a bath, tonight was going to be a nice night for both. The smacking of lips and the rather uncouth, but neither cared about that now, it was them. Only them. Cool and gentle, their lips slowly moved apart, and Jenny wiped the saliva off her chin, and then off Vastra’s.

            “Jenny… You… You’re very good at… Kissing,” Vastra in-between breaths. She kissed Jenny’s cheek, “I need to take my bath now. I still feel very weak… and quite tired if I might add.”

            Jenny simply nodded, “Do you need any help, Ma’am? Or shall I leave you to your bath?”

            “Actually, a little help would be nice. Please, just help me to the bathing room,” Vastra requested, and Jenny smiled, wrapping her small body around Vastra to keep the old dusty lizard upright. They had a nice apartment, they didn’t need to go to a bathing house, or any community cleaning pools. It was nice to bath alone, even if the tub was a little small. Jenny left Vastra to her thoughts in the tub, as she tended to the fire, and fetched more water for Vastra.

            “I’ll be making dinner now, Ma’am. Anythin’ you’d like tonight?” Jenny turned around – Vastra wasn’t completely dignified, and was removing her clothing without paying any attention to Jenny – looking away from Vastra.

            “Some meat please, beef maybe, a little more than uncooked, but a little seared, please,” Vastra smiled, and settled in the steamy bathtub. She soaked up the warmth, and used a small bar of soap to clean her scales. She’d _definitely_ get used to this life, with Jenny. _This is apt to get better as time goes on,_ thought Vastra as she began to wash her arms with the bar of soap.

 

 

**1899**

**(Three Days After the Vanishing of Madame Vastra, and her Maid Jenny)**

            The Doctor sat in his TARDIS, flicking his Sonic Screwdriver open and closed again. Strax had finished polishing his grenades, and the Doctor had gotten nowhere with the mysterious vanishing of The Great Detective, and her Maid. He knew the rift would open again soon, whoever was doing it needed the temporal energy, so he just had to wai-

            The ground shook, making the TARDIS beep and boop. He looked at the screen, which flickered a warning. And the Doctor bolted out the bright-TARDIS-blue wooden doors. He felt the ground shaking with tremendous strength, as the TARDIS rang its Cloister Bell. He flicked his Sonic Screwdriver open, as Strax emerged from 13 Paternoster Row. “DOCTOR! It’s happening again, Temporal Reflux possibly?” Strax was on to something now, the Doctor didn’t even think about that. It must have been Temporal Reflux. Two times weren’t supposed to occupy the same place in time, so it must be fighting against whatever’s trying to merge time.

            “Strax! That’s brilliant, how’d you think of that?” the Doctor asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair. His Sonic scanning the rift with its green hue. It made an incessant buzzing sound, as it scanned the make-up of the rift. It suddenly stopped, but the Doctor had exactly what he needed.

            “Doctor, do you have what you require? Will we be fighting aliens! I’ll prepare my guns, and some of my favorite grenades. Oh, maybe we can melt their brains with the acid-”

            “Strax, no. Not yet, what were Vastra and Jenny up to before they were sucked through the rift?” the Doctor, “We can’t kill them yet either. If we do, they will close the rift and we will not be able find Vastra and Jenny. They will be stuck in another time forever.”

            “Correct, Doctor. Find them, then blow the aliens to Kingdom Come!” Strax smiled, and turned on his gun, which made an electric start-up sound.

            “Find find, you can. They messed with our friends, possibly killed them, so all my morals are off,” the Doctor agreed with reluctance, but if killing the monsters who stole his friends would save them, so be it.

 

 

**1884**

            It’s been an entire year since Vastra and Jenny began their romantic relationship, and it hadn’t escalated from beyond kissing and the occasional shoulder rub, or back message. Jenny wanted to change that, with her sexual urges growing each day.

            Vastra had recently – with the help of Jenny – solved the Voodoo Murders Mystery. Which sounded like a mystery book, but was very much real. Jenny thought a little _reward_ was due, to the hard-working Lizard. Vastra opened the door, walking in, and taking off her veil. Jenny is in her room, waiting patiently for Vastra. She unbuttoned her dress in preparation, and even lit a few wax candles for the romantic feel. Vastra could not find Jenny, so she went into her room, and was shocked for only a moment, “Jenny! This is wonderful!”

            “I’m glad you like it, Ma’am,” Jenny’s face turned bright red, as she walked up to Vastra. She wrapped her arms around the Silurian’s strong chest and back, tightly. She gazed up into her lover’s sapphire eyes dreamily, “You’re so pretty, Ma’am…”

            “As are you, Darling…” Vastra smiled, and kissed the corner of Jenny’s mouth, slowly kissing her jawline. Down her neck, the kissing didn’t stop.

            “Mmma’amm,” Jenny moaned, and then blushed, “Of mmmmyyy.”

            “Jenny, you taste delicious~” Vastra cooed, as she removed Jenny’s dress, letting it fall to the floor. She placed another gloved hand on Jenny’s cheek, and kissed her. Jenny gingerly slid her tongue into Vastra’s mouth. Then receding back like the tide. It was soothing, like a medicine. Jenny pressed deeper into Vastra’s face, but their noses constantly bumping. Jenny split the kiss apart, and then went back in to steal a couple smaller pecks.

            “Not as good as you, Ma’am~” Jenny kissed Vastra’s neck, and Vastra removed her clothing in one swift movement. Vastra’s scaly breasts hung bare. Jenny kissed down her neck one again, past her collarbone, and finally to her breasts. She kissed down Vastra’s left breast, and to a hardened tit. Vastra’s mouth opened when Jenny’s lips made contact, cold and bare.

            “J-Jennyyy~” Vastra moaned, as Jenny placed small kisses across Vastra’s breast, “T-That f-feels am-amazing.”

            “It tastes amazing~” Jenny kissed in a circular motion, and Vastra let out another moan.

            “J-Jenny, let me…” Jenny paused, and looked up, confused at first, but then understood. She stepped a couple feet away, and held out her hand. Vastra took it, questioning, and then Jenny moved closed to the bed. She lied down, and pulled Vastra on top of her in a quick movement. Vastra looked down at Jenny’s splayed breasts, and kissed them. Slowly pressing her lips on Jenny’s tits, her reptilian lips opening and closing gingerly. Jenny shook in excitement, and kissed Vastra’s forehead.

            “Oh my~” Jenny ran her fingers across Vastra’s crest, “T-Thank you, M-Ma’am.”

            “My pleasure, Darling~” Vastra slowly kissed down Jenny’s lithe body, off her breasts, and towards her legs, “God… I-I love you… So m-much.”

            “I-I love you too, M-Ma’am,” Jenny looked down, and watched Vastra kiss down her stomach, to her crotch, “O-Oh m-my, Ma’am. T-That f-feels amazing.” Vastra smiled, knowing that she is pleasing her lover is a wonderful feeling, and continued kissing.

            “I’m glad it is pleasing, Jenny,” Vastra grinned, kissing her legs a crotch, soaking in the flavor and feel, as this opportunity could possibly only happen once. She kissed and kissed, feeling the hair and wetness on Jenny’s crotch. Vastra felt incredibly lucky for the turn of events.

            “O-Oh it i-is~” Jenny excitement grew and grew with the constant heat growing between her legs. Her lover kissing it so gently, she’d never experienced it before, the caring and loving so foreign. She’d only been raped twice, and both were painful and horrific experiences. This, this was so different. The kindness, the painlessness, the absolute wonder. It was one of the fundamental perfections of Vastra, she was gentle and kind.

            “Shhh, Jenny. Don’t think, don’t worry, just _enjoy_ ,” Jenny smiled, and Vastra laughed, resting her forehead on Jenny’s crotch. Only for a moment, but Vastra realized what she was doing, and Jenny laughed.

            “V-Vastra, w-wait,” Vastra instantly stopped, looking for concern in Jenny’s face, but found none. “You deserve some love too, M-Ma’am,” Vastra smiled, and nodded her head.

            “If it’s what you wish Jenny,” they both swapped places, Vastra lying down, and Jenny on top.

            “It is, Ma’am,” Jenny made sure that Vastra was comfortable, and then kissed her once again on the lips. Her scaly lips felt wonderful against her own, as she ran her hands across Vastra’s crest, and kissing her scaly neck. “Mmm, Ma’am, your scales feel amazing.”

            Vastra’s scales went a deeper shade of green, “T-Thank you, Jenny.” Jenny kissed Vastra’s breasts, caressing them, feeling their weight. Jenny kissed Vastra’s stomach, like Vastra kissed hers; slowly. She kissed passed Vastra’s stomach, right to the folds between her scaly green legs.

            “God you’re so _pretty_ , Ma’am!” exclaimed Jenny, as she ran her fingertips down the sides of Vastra’s legs. Feeling the ridges between each scale, the absolute smoothness. Jenny gingerly tilted her head forward, never doing anything of the sort before worried her because she thought she wouldn’t be able to please Vastra, but she did it anyways giving Vastra’s crotch a quick peck. Bolts of electricity ran up Vastra’s spine, making Vastra release a moaning noise.

            “T-Thank you, Jenny. Y-Your too-too k-kind,” Vastra smiled and tilted her head back against the pillow, and Jenny continued to place small kisses around her crotch. Jenny smiled, as she continued to kiss her lovers magic spot.

            “You taste amazing~” Jenny cooed, repeating what Vastra said about her only a few minutes earlier. She licked the soft green flesh within Vastra, which made Vastra’s eyes pop open in surprise. She had not expected for Jenny to go that far, as a shiver of delight sparked in her brain.

            “O-Oh my, J-Jenny. God!” moaned Vastra; wide mouthed. Jenny smiled, licking a little further, and using her fingers would trace the outline of Vastra’s crotch with them. “T-That’s so… amazing…” sputtered Vastra, as Jenny took in the flavor, locking it in her mind; to remember later. Vastra finally _finished_ with a loud gasp, and telling Jenny how much she loved her. Jenny cleaned up the mess. Jenny climbed up, lying on top Vastra, and placing a kiss on the corner of her lips, and smiling widely.

            “I love you so much too, Ma’am. Thank you for th’ wonderful experience,” Jenny whispered, taking in as much air as she could; her heart was racing to that of a race horses speed.

            “No, Jenny. Thank _you_ , it was your idea after all,” Vastra eyed her naked lover through tired eyes. Her breasts pressing against Vastra’s in an odd sensation. That night had been a wonderful for both, and the start of something even better.


	7. A Thousand Ways to Make it True, I Want to do Terrible Things to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part, which I just finished. It's not as good as the last part, but not bad either. Much better than my other stuff at least. Enjoy dis plez

**PART SEVEN:**

**A thousand Ways to Make It True, I Want to do Terrible Things to You.**

**2016**

            Vastra and Jenny were both on the couch in the homestead of Steven Universe. Two blankets covering them both. Jenny’s head in the crook of Vastra’s neck. Vastra felt Jenny’s hair on her head, holding her in place, but not forcefully. She kissed the human’s forehead, and looked at the small digital clock which read: 3:05 AM. She hadn’t been able to sleep for the past three days very well. This is one of her worse nights. She’s been thinking a lot about Jenny, and reliving her multiple near-death experiences. Jenny could have died so many times, thankfully Vastra was able to save her, even Strax saved her once.

            She looked down at the lithe body holding on to Vastra for dear life. _Jenny_ , Vastra thought, _What would I do without you?_

It was a very quiet night. No storms, no snow, nothing. Just the waves in the background, a droning white noise. Jenny wiggled, adjusting her body to line up with Vastra’s better and opened her eyes.

            “You doing alright, Ma-Vastra?” asked Jenny, who looked up at Vastra with tired-dull eyes.

            “I’m fine, Jenny. I just cannot seem to sleep,” Vastra replied, as she pulled Jenny a little closer, and kissed her forehead again, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jenny.”

            “Me neither, Vastra. I’d be so lost, so tired, I couldn’t live with meself if somethin’ happ’ned to you,” tears welled up in Jenny’s eyes, “It’d be a living hell without you.”

            “Jenny, Jenny. Shhh, It’s okay, I’m right here. I’ll always be there for you, My Darling,” Vastra whispered in Jenny’s ear, as she held Jenny close with great strength. Jenny loved being held by Vastra, her strong reptilian arms made her feel so safe, warm, have a home. Now they were trapped in another time, but home was still with her. Home was Vastra, not Paternoster Row, not Strax, only _Vastra_.

            “Sorry, M-Vastra. I can’t ‘elp it, I’m just too scared to lose you. I couldn’t handle it,” Jenny felt a tear trickle down her cheek, Vastra sighed with a smile, and kissed the salty tear away.

            “I will always be there for you, Jenny. Forever,” Vastra looked into Jenny’s eyes; deeply. She moved Jenny’s body slowly, until Jenny was directly on top of Vastra. Vastra put a scaly arm around Jenny, and adjusted her head so it would be directly under Vastra’s chin. Jenny’s scent was wonderful, as Vastra took in every ounce. “We will get through this, Jenny. Even if we are stuck here in this time forever, we will find a way. I promise.”

            “T-Thank you, Ma’am… Vastra, sorry. I’m just so tired,” Jenny yawned, absentmindedly cupping one of Vastra’s breasts, but both were too tired to care. Besides, Vastra liked it, so did Jenny. But, as Jenny slipped back into slumber, she moved her hand away, and only her head remained on Vastra’s breasts. Jenny’s breathing calmed Vastra immensely, and finally helped her to fall asleep herself. It was only 3:08 AM. There was a noise above them.

 

 

 

 

            Steven woke up early, before Vastra and Jenny at least. He sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes, and walked into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes. He changed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He then made a bowl of cereal, and sat down in the kitchen to eat. He looked over at the couch opposite the kitchen; where Vastra and Jenny were sleeping. Jenny’s head was slumped against Vastra’s breasts, and was snoring. They both looked out of it, to Steven.

            He smiled, and turned back the other direction, and finished his breakfast. It was almost seven o’clock, and Steven had just finished his food. He washed his bowl and spoon, but away the cereal and milk, then took out his phone to check social media. After half an hour of surfing the web, he turned on the TV, but there wasn’t anything interesting on.

            Vastra woke up before Jenny, and got a fair amount of time just to look at her partner, her wife. Vastra brushed her long brown hair gently with her hand. Her head was strategically placed between Vastra’s breasts, which were only covered by a T-Shirt which had the _Coca-Cola_ logo on it, and a pair of 50% Cotton/50% Polyester underwear. Jenny was wearing a shirt which said _Zoo_ , and had some sort of defiant pupil or something. Steven said it was a TV show or some other thing, but Vastra didn’t look into it. She was also wearing half cotton half polyester underwear, which expanded on Jenny’s behind features, so Vastra made a mental note to purchase more for her, so Vastra could enjoy it more. She was sneaky like that.

            Jenny slept peacefully atop Vastra, snoring quietly, just audible enough for Vastra to head, and smile lovingly at. It was still early, so Vastra could enjoy the view for another quarter hour at most. Jenny would usually wake up early, anyways; force of habit most likely. Jenny used to make up for bad dreams during the early years, Vastra remembers. But as time ticked on, they became far and wide, still happening occasionally, but rarely. Soon, they stopped completely, all thanks to the kindness Vastra had showed Jenny.

            There was a wiggle, Vastra felt. It was Jenny, her face scrunched up into wrinkles; a bad dream? Jenny rolled over, her face now pressed deep into Vastra’s breasts. Vastra felt her scales go a deeper shade of green, but did not move Jenny. It felt nice having Jenny so close, so Vastra loosely wrapped her arms around Jenny, calmly _shooshing_ her away from her nightmare, “It’s okay, Jenny. You’re safe, you’re with me. You’re safe in my arms, Jenny. I will let anything hurt you.”

            Jenny was no longer tense, her breathing slowed once again, but she didn’t move from her rather embarrassing position. Vastra sighed, the next ending worry about Jenny had taken a toll on her. Maybe Jenny had the same issues when Vastra vanished for hours at a time. Vastra didn’t think of that until now, _Could I be causing Jenny stress as well?_

 _Most likely,_ Vastra thought with a scowl. She didn’t want that to be true. Jenny stirred, just moving slightly, blinking her blurry vision clear. Her eyes half lidded, she looked up at Vastra, “Mornin’ Ma…a…” A bright red blush quickly enveloped her face, when she realized what was happening. She was face deep in Vastra’s breasts, IN SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE! “Oh m-my god!”

            Vastra laughed, “Good morning, Jenny. It’s okay, you were quite comfortable.”

            “W-Was I n-now?” Jenny asked, her face a brilliant blood red.

            “Yes, Jenny. You were. Jenny, let us sleep only a little longer, it is freezing outside these blankets,” Vastra wrapped her arms around Jenny, pressing her head into Vastra’s breasts again, this time, Jenny obliged, as Vastra soaked in every ounce of warmth her lover gave her. She absolutely loved the warmth, unlike the cold. She hated going out on the cold London Streets, especially at night. She’d rather spend the entire day in bed with Jenny, sleeping, sharing warmth, and other _stuff_.

            Jenny, although embarrassed, realized that this is as much sexual contact as they would be allowed to get during their mandatory stay in 2016. So, she would happily rest for a while longer just to be so close to Vastra. The soft mounds were comfortable, though. But, soon the day would need to begin for both, so this wouldn’t last. Jenny had begun to drift off on top of Vastra, but was awoken by a blaring alarm. It was Steven’s alarm clock, which he had accidentally left on the kitchen table.

            “Oh! Sorry guys! I’m heading over to the Big Donut, and to hang-out with Connie, I’ll be home by 5:45!” He waved goodbye, Jenny now sitting up, so Steven wouldn’t see how intimate they’d gotten.

            “Goodbye, Steven!” Jenny smiled and waved her goodbyes to Steven, who was already out the door. She leaned against Vastra, still smiling, “You got me all to yourself now, Vastra.”

            “Wonderful, let us make breakfast, and go out for the day, Jenny. I have a couple errands to run, and then we can go check out the cinema or some of the other wonders in 2016?” Vastra requested, as she held Jenny’s hand in her own, scaly hand.

            “That sounds good, Ma’am. I’d love to spend the day with ya,” Jenny lifted Vastra’s hand up to her mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. Vastra used to be very self-conscious about her scales ever since she moved into a world filled with humans, but no longer was she scared. Jenny had played a huge role in that, which in turn changed Vastra’s life for the better. Vastra stood up, and walked over to the small device sitting in the kitchen. She turned a dial, and classical slow music erupted from up.

            “Jenny, come and dance. Our errands can wait for now. I’ve been waiting for this music for over a day now to be transmitted," Vastra opened her hands, and outstretched her arm. Jenny eagerly took it, and Vastra pulled Jenny in close. Both feeling each other’s breath, barely an inch apart. Jenny clasped her hands on Vastra’s hips – Vastra put her arms on top of Jenny’s shoulders, and held on tightly. But suddenly, unexpected by Vastra, Jenny pulled in closer to a more hug-and-sway. Vastra adjusted her arms to be more comfortable, and then hugged back.

            “I’m very excited to spend the whole day with you, Jenny,” The music droned on in the background, but had faded from their senses long ago. The music suddenly stopped, sputtered static, and then no sound was heard. Garnet warped in from the Galaxy Warp, which was the only other Warp Pad remaining.

            “Greetings,” Garnet adjusted her glasses, and stepped off the pad, just as another vibration shook the house. The painting of Rose Quarts collapsed onto the ground, Vastra and Jenny looked quite uncomfortable, but Garnet kept her calm stature. Both still only in their underwear, it was quite embarrassing.

            “Any ideas on who’s causing the vibrations, and the Rift?” Vastra asked, looking at her own reflection through Garnet’s glasses.

            “Not yet,” Garnet answered simply, and then it stopped. The rift closed, and everything was still once more.

            “Anyways, Jenny and I must run a couple errands in town, we will be return in a few hours. Thank you for your time, Ms. Garnet,” Vastra smiled, dug through a plastic bag, and pulled out the clothes she wished to wear for the day. Jenny did the same, and they both changed in the bathroom; together. It was just faster, and it wasn’t like they would do anything; they had a certain level of modesty. Garnet left the house, to… somewhere, Vastra and Jenny didn’t know.

            After they both had gotten dressed for the day. Vastra no longer wearing heavy clothing concealing her scales, life felt a lot lighter. Vastra took Jenny’s hand, and they left the small house on the beach. Vastra had a tee-shirt underneath a small spring coat, and a pair of clean jeans. Jenny had a pair of jeans, with a single hole in them, and had a simple tee-shirt under a hoodie. She also was wearing a beanie, because she saw a lot of people wearing them in public, so why not? Besides, Vastra said she looked good in it.

            Vastra’s errands consisted of finding Mr. Ruiner, and giving him to the local police force. Although, it will be difficult being a time traveler, and getting someone arrested without their evidence in hand. Although, Vastra could just eat him, and get it over with. Which would probably be for the best, and besides, it’s not like it would be a great loss. It was cool outside, a warm autumn day to be exact. The wind blew softly in smooth zephyrs across the ocean towards the peninsula.

The smells of this world were so different. There were a lot of bad smells, oil, smoke, artificial products, a man-made world. The organic rot and stench of the 19th century wasn’t pleasant either. The humans smelt better, though. They cleaned more often, and wore clean clothes. _It’s a lot cleaner_ , thought Vastra. _Jenny, her smell, a little bit of sweat, a perfume – flowers perhaps, along with the human bit of her, and the layer of Vastra which has sunk core deep within Jenny._

You see, Vastra knew she’d have a lot of eyes on her, and even a little bit of hate, but she needed to move on. She needed to gain the respect of the city, and for everyone to understand. She assumed that aliens were a more a part of Earth than in the 19th century, because of the Crystal Gems. So, Vastra wanted to get herself out there. So, that’s exactly what they’d do, after they find and terminate Mr. Ruiner. There was a faint scent of him, which was about an hour or so old. She could feel that presence, and sent shivers up her spine. Mr. Ruiner was among us, as she felt his scent grow stronger and stronger. He was three and a half blocks down, and was nervous. Vastra could smell the sweat and the adrenaline. Did he know they were coming? He couldn’t, could he? He couldn’t sense them if he wanted to, unless…

_(Oh no…)_

Unless he was an alien…

Vastra froze instantly, Jenny instinctively stopped, and cocked her head in confusion. “Vastra, what seems to be the matter?”

“H-He’s not human, Jenny. At least, not a 19th century human. It’s possible he’s a mutant, but it’s highly unlikely. He must someone from another world,” Vastra looked very uneasy, “this is going to be much more difficult that I thought, Jenny. This is bad.”

“On a scale from one to ten, how bad?”

Vastra turned her head, and looked directly into Jenny’s eyes; both filled with worry, “Eleven.” Jenny’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Well, that’s not good…” Jenny’s face went paler than usual, almost milky, “let’s find ourselves a murderer alien than.”

Vastra grinned at her wife’s enthusiasm in this shocking moment, “Let us.” Vastra held out her hand, and Jenny took it gleefully. Hand in hand they chased after their murderer, and would put an end to his evil reign of his flock of crows. This was their job after all, solving murders, and catch-no, not catching. Vastra would just devour him instead. Unsettling to the mind at first, but Jenny was used to it by now. Mr. Ruiner, on the other hand, feared Vastra and Jenny. He was good at sticking to the shadows though, very good indeed. Hiding was his specialty, he evolved to hide. He would kill both Vastra and Jenny before they had a chance to stop him at all, although he wasn’t sure he’d be able to.


	8. Blood Will Harden in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took WAY too long. Schools been rough, to say the least.
> 
> Anyways, Vastra and Jenny do some digging, find someone, and get some brand new swords.
> 
> not my best chapter, but I thought it was good. I guess xD

**PART EIGHT:**

**Blood Will Harden in the Sand**

An ordinary afternoon this was not, for Vastra and Jenny. They had found Mr. Ruiner for sure, but… something was off. Oh no, he had been with someone or something… A hostage? An ally? Or worse… a foe? The only thing Vastra could pick up from the scent was that the creature was big, very big. Larger than a bear. The smell was corrosive, broken, corrupted. Something Mr. Ruiner should leave alone.

            Jenny and Vastra followed Mr. Ruiner at a safe distance, waiting for him to slip up, do something wrong, or be noticed. He did none. Soon after, the snuck away, but without the knowledge of Jenny and Vastra. They had a few dollars that Steven had kindly given them to purchase whatever, along with the money Pearl gave them for clothing and such. They used it for the bus to take them closer to the warehouse. “Jenny… Mr. Ruiner, He’s been with someone or something. Using them to his will, controlling it most likely,” Vastra held Jenny’s hand a little tighter, “I’m just a little scared is all…”

            Jenny smiled lightly, “It’s okay, we will catch ‘em, Vastra. He mighta slipped out of our grip for now, but we will catch ‘em, I know it.”

            _I hope so, thought Vastra_. She grinned, Jenny was tough all right, but could she stop Mr. Ruiner single handedly? She could _definitely_ do it with Vastra, but Mr. Ruiner could have untold power. It made Vastra very uncomfortable, nervous, and anxious. The bus hit a pothole in the road, making a thud, and pulling Vastra out of thought. She glanced out the window, and watched the buildings fly by. The view was actually fairly relaxing, the mumbled chatter on the bus, the music through the speakers, Jenny now clutched to her arm, her soft breathing (in… out… in… out… in… out…), it was blissful.

            Although, the thought of going right into battle wasn’t pleasing, especially without a weapon except some poison. Maybe the Crystal Gems had weapons? They didn’t talk much about their past, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Vastra knew they were in some kind of war, a war against their homeworld, and they won, but she didn’t know about their personal history at all. They had their guard up whenever they were in the room with Vastra and Jenny, they weren’t trusted, so something (or things) must have happened to them. But what?

            She was once again pulled out of her thoughts when the bus stopped, only a block away from the warehouse, so Jenny and Vastra got off. The fresh air was much better than the filtered air within the bus, Vastra noticed. Less smelly as well, although bathing in Jenny’s scent on the bus wasn’t that bad. Even since they got a lot of staring, which was understandable.

            They swiftly walked down the sidewalk, the warehouse in sight. _This is it,_ Vastra thought, _we’re going to beat Mr. Ruiner._ They slowly approached the building, as thunder rippled across the sky. _Wasn’t the sky clear this morning?_

They walked towards the matte grey door, which had a large padlock on it, keeping it secure. Vastra flicked her tongue absently, looking at the lock for a way in. “Hold on a mo’,” Jenny said as she pulled out her small kit of lock picks. It was wrapped up in a small leather pouch, and she slowly removed something that Vastra could only describe as that of a golf club, a twisted golf club at that. Jenny inserted the small pick into the lock, and within forty-five seconds, and using two other picks, the lock popped off.

            They both entered silently, the metal floor barely making a sound below their feet. Steam rose from the grates on the floor, as they passed over it. The floor was then tile, glossy, and had been recently waxed. Vastra smelt the air, Mr. Ruiner wasn’t in the warehouse, but who or whatever he’s been working with was. There was a grunt, a painful one, as Vastra peeked around a corner. She froze in her tracks, and saw what Mr. Ruiner had collected. It was a monster, covered in horrible green and blue spikes, bright orange skin, and wavy snow-white hair. It’s eyes, Vastra looked into them, as it turned to look at her. It’s body glitched, turning blue, and then its face changed. It was no longer a beast, but a person. A… _gem_. It looked right at them with fiery orange eyes, spewing flames.

            Both Jenny and Vastra quickly backed up, rushing towards the door, and made a dashing escape. Hearts pounding through their ears, sweat slicked across Jenny, Vastra just as tired. The beast inside… they heard thrashing, and a loud _crash_! They looked at each other in unison, “are you alright, Jenny?”

            “I’m okay, Vastra. Thank you for asking,” Jenny smiled, “we need swords, M-Vastra.”

            “I know, we will ask the Crystal Gems of the whereabouts of a swordsmith,” Vastra smiled, taking Jenny’s arm in one hand, both still shaken from the… beast? Jenny happily took it, a bright shiny grin across her face. They waited for the bus, which would arrive in about twenty minutes. They both sat inside the little glass booth, chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the lingering bus.

            “So, Jenny, how have you enjoyed your stay in 2016?” asked Vastra, obviously curious for her wives’ well-being, and her opinion.

            “I’m just glad I wasn’t sent ‘ere alone, I’d be miserable, Vastra. Without you, me world would fall apart be the seams. I couldn’t bear the thought of me being without you,” Jenny smiled, looking into the Silurian’s deep blue eyes.

            “As do I, Jenny. Being without you would be painful, but I’m glad we’re here together. This brave new world we’ve visited for our mandatory vacation is wonderful,” Vastra grinned, absently holding Jenny’s hand, “this place isn’t so bad. The food here is made with strange new chemicals, and things I’ve never seen before, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. Besides, I don’t have many criminals to chase after except for Mr. Ruiner. Still, I don’t dislike this place any more than London or Yorkshire.”

            _Vastra was right, this world isn’t so bad_ , Jenny thought, “I like this place too. It’s nice to see so much change, in technology, in society, and ev’n government.”

            “It’s a true sight to behold,” Vastra agreed, “when we find a way home, if we do, I hope to remain here a little longer, Jenny. To properly thank Steven and the Crystal Gems. Peridot for saving your life, and them being so warm and welcome. Would you care to stay a little longer, My Dear?” Vastra bit her lip, hoping.

            “I’d love to,” she smiled, as the bus pulled up. She gave the Silurian a quick kiss on the cheek, and out-stretched her hand, “ready to go?”

            “That I am,” Vastra took Jenny’s small hand, feeling the smooth warm flesh in-between her fingers. They put the money into the small slot, which sucked it away. They both took a seat three-fourths of the way back. Jenny took the window side, and Vastra sat next to her. Both still holding hands tightly; woven together.

            _Why had the beast let us go?_ Jenny’s thoughts wondered. “Vastra, why did the beast let us go. We were practically defenseless…” Jenny looked at her lover with wide brown eyes, yearning for closure.

            “I don’t know… maybe it didn’t know what to do, or maybe it was told to not kill us…” Vastra’s face suddenly (if she were human, her skin would be that of milk) turned a deeper shade of green.

            “Do you think Mr. Ruiner knew we were on to him? It’d make sense… maybe it was just there to scare us, making us fear him… We can’t let that happen,” Jenny smirked, _we won’t let Mr. Ruiner scare us_.

            “You are right, My Dear. We won’t let him get to us,” Vastra kissed Jenny’s hand, which was still tangled with Vastra’s. The bus bounced over a speed bump, startling them both. They laughed it off. The trees began to lose their flame… Snow would soon fall. “We will stop him, no matter what. I promise you,” Vastra would stop at nothing to rid the filth that was Mr. Ruiner from this world; he was a wine stain on a white dress.

            “I know we will,” Jenny replied, giving them both heartsease within, but knowing the battle had just begun.

            “So do I, My Dear,” Vastra wrapped her left arm around Jenny’s shoulders, feeling the muscle that’s grown there. The bus stopped, Vastra felt her body slide forward slightly, and they both got off. They walked back to the Temple, taking in the looming view of the large statue, and then entered.

            “Ahh, welcome back, you two!” Pearl greeted excitedly.

            “It’s good to see ya as well, Pearl,” Jenny replied smiling as bright as ever, which Vastra admired.

            “Pearl, we were wondering where we could procure some… swords. You do still use them in 2016, correct?” Vastra saw Pearls face instantly light up.

            “I know exactly where to get some swords for you to… Oh, we should do some training exercises… Ohhh, it will be so much fun!” Pearl walked into her portion of the inner Temple. She was gone for a few minutes, and then returned with three swords. Vastra was given an 18th Century Sabre, which looked as old as the Sailors Guard. Jenny was given a Polish Karabela. Pearl had many collections of swords.

            “Let us go outside for training, I just need to know your skill levels,” She smiled, and they left the small house, to the large beach outside. The sun would be setting in a couple hours, so they would make their training session quick.

            “This is perfect,” Jenny unsheathed her sword, holding it tightly in both hands, and getting into her stance.

            “This is no good, Jenny. You can be easily taken down with that stance, watch,” Pearl took a couple quick swings, which Jenny dodged elegantly, and tripped Pearl.

            “But… But…? That makes no sense, your stance was too wide, I should have easily knocked you down?” Pearl was confused, but Jenny was just smiling, and held out a hand to help her up.

            “Your left hand is slightly slower than your right, work on that,” Jenny answered, “try other stances as well. That’s me favorite, but I know ‘bout a dozen more if you want to learn.”

            Pearl took her hand, her face light blue, and stood up, both bowing to each other. “Pearl, just remember that Vastra knows much more than I. So I fear ya might be knocked down a little harder.”

            “Oh my,” Pearl said, taking her stance. Vastra stood still, seemingly unmoving. Her sword still sheathed. Pearl lunged at her, sword pointed right for her heart, or where a human heart would be, anyways. Vastra took a step to the side, making Pearl almost fall over, but balanced herself almost perfectly. She unsheathed her sword, and with one swipe, Pearl was on the ground once again. “I guess my thousands of years in training didn’t pay off against Silurian sword techniques.”

            “We use a very complex variation, which works against your opponent. Even though you are much more experienced than me, my techniques are superior as they have been tinkered with for millions of years.” Vastra held her hand out this time, Pearl feeling her scales for the first time. They weren’t rough, but smooth. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips, would it be rough or scaly. She envied Jenny. For a moment, she wondered what else was scaly… her crotch-

            - _stop thinking that!_ Pearl mentally scolded herself. She shook her head, and felt a tug at her lips; a small smile no doubt. “That’s wonderful! You must show me, I mean… if you have free time,” Pearl smiled, hoping.

            “Unfortunately, we have a criminal to catch, and a monster. Then get back to our own time. Will have no time to train you. It has taken Jenny years to begin even slightly mastering it. Although it would be a pleasure training you, we have not the time,” Vastra picked up her sword, “we just need these for now, and will return them before we head back to 1899. Thank you, Pearl, let us continue training.”

            They continued to train for a while longer, until the sun has finally dived past the horizon. _The quakes didn’t come today…_

 

 

 

**1899**

            The Doctor’s sonic screw driver buzzed, waiting for Temporal Reflux, yet none came. Had something gummed up the works, or maybe whoever was doing it was busy? He didn’t know, too many possibilities. He still couldn’t find Vastra and Jenny, “Where could they BE!” He pushed everything off his desk, bits of machinery cascading to the floor. Loud banging on the ground made the TARDIS beep. “Sorry, sorry,” the Doctor replied.

            He ran his hand through his greying hair, “I just… I can’t find them. This rift is strange, someone is blocking it. Protecting it. But why?” He paced back and forth, wandering inside the TARDIS’s vast hallways. The cool air brushing past him; small zephyrs. Making his way to the console room, he then left, and took to the streets of London. His sonic shining brightly, searching. He was mad, and would do anything to find his friends, returning them safely no matter the cost.

            Bright blue spiraling around the tip of his screwdriver, buzzing. He could now feel the tingling of the rift on his fingers. He was getting close. _Where is it_ , he thought, _it must be here somewhere_.

            Taking a deep breath, the tingling getting stronger, his sonic buzzed: alerting him to the presence of the distortion of the space-time continuum. He smiled, _I found it_. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and took another scan. He knew where the rift was coming from now. It was coming from space. “A spaceship, of course,” he ran back to 13 Paternoster Row, and got Strax. “Strax! I know where Vastra and Jenny are, I found them!”

            “Where are they, Doctor?” Strax asked gruffly, the Doctor grinning like a fool.

            “They must be on the ship, or they slipped through the rift. Either or, we can figure out where they are, and go there if they indeed were taken by the rift.,” the Doctor pulled Strax out the door – Strax making sure to have his gun and grenades – before you could say: Where has he gone to now?

            “Into the TARDIS!” they ran to the TARDIS, but vanished before they could enter. Transmat maybe? They had been teleported, but to where? They would soon find out, when they come across the being who has opened the rift in time and space. Someone who had caused a remarkable amount of damage, in the space-time integrity, and the Earth itself. Would temperatures rise, and melt the icecaps? Probably not, but still, something bad was going to Happen, the Doctor could feel it in his bones.

 

 

 

            _What about Vastra and Jenny, if they weren’t on board, were they teleported as well?_


	9. The Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished almost two weeks later! I'm so sorry, I've been having problems with school. Anyways, hopes this makes up for the lost time! And my story shall be coming to a close soon!
> 
> The chapter title is named after the Nine Inch Nails album "The Slip" which I just recently got back in to.
> 
> :)

 

 

**PART NINE:**

The Slip

 

 

 

            Vastra and Jenny had vanished during training that evening. Pearl was on the ground after being knocked over by Vastra again, and was confused when they both vanished from sight. Vastra felt her lungs almost burst with air as they collapsed to the metal floor. In a coughing fit, Vastra stood up. She helped Jenny to her feet, and they looked around. “Where are we, Vastra?” Jenny asked, as she felt the ridges on the walls, and the glowing lights which extended out from the wall.

            “I don’t know, Jenny. We’ve been transported somewhere,” they made their way down a long dark-metal corridor, and came upon a large window. They peered downwards, seeing a beautiful blue marble down below. Earth. “I do believe we’ve been transported to a spaceship of sorts.”

            “Whoa… That’s what Earth looks like?” Jenny smiled, looking down at the beautiful orb.

            “Yes, a wonderful sight, is it not?” Vastra held her new sword tightly in her hand, all her senses on high alert for anything.

            “It’s so beautiful,” They continued down the lengthy hallway. There was a control panel by a door, which Vastra tapped. It blinked, and the screen turned on. There was a stardate above the bright red button (the button said: OPEN, on it), reading 47844.9. Vastra pressed the button, and the door _fsshhheedd_ open. They stepped inside, which was another hallway, stretching across filled with rooms. They clanked across the hallway, once again, and stumbled upon a sign pointing them to the bridge, and to the cells (among other places which did not interest Jenny and Vastra; the engine room, storage closets, etcetera.)

            They ran to the prison cells, maybe there was someone who’d be able to help them, and found Strax and the Doctor! “DOCTOR! STRAX!” Vastra practically yelled, and they both jumped in fright.

            “My god, Vastra! You’re going to wake up the whole solar system!” the Doctor deadpanned.

            “My apologize, Doctor. One moment,” Vastra tapped the cell control panel, which when tapped changed the red button to green. The doors opened to everyone’s surprise.

            “You’d think ‘hey’d lock up a little better dontcha think?” Jenny said, opening Strax’s cell.

            “Yes, this seems to easy,” Vastra muttered, taking in a deep breath.

            There were no alerts, no noise except the humming of the ship, as if it were abandoned. _It’s eerily silent_ , Jenny noticed thinking to herself. The air was stale, metallic tasting, like the ship. “We need to find whose responsible for this mess,” the Doctor said, “and fast. The vibrations were showing up today, which meant that they’re planning somethin’.”

            “You’re right. In our last day on the surface, in 2016, the vibrations didn’t come,” Vastra said, as everyone shifted uneasily.

            “Neither in 1899,” Strax said, “good thing I brought my grenades. I’ve been waiting so long to BURN MY ENEMIES WITH ACID!”

            “Fine fine, Strax. You can do that, just do it AFTER we figure out what happened,” the Doctor said, looking at Strax sternly.

            “Fiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee,” he moaned, wishing he had his laser gun, which was nowhere to be found. Thankfully, he had two acid grenades.

            They all marched downward to the bridge. The bright lights lining the walls shined like stars; blinking. The bridge was huge, at least a hundred meters in length. There were five major control panels, each one served a different function; guidance, weapons, pilot, energy usage, and shields. “Why is there oxygen in the air?” the Doctor asked suddenly.

            “Whatever do you mean?” Vastra asked, everyone looked quite confused.

            “Why oxygen? The most commonly breathed in gas in carbon dioxide, so why oxygen? There are only so many species that need to breath, as well,” the Doctor had a point, why oxygen? _Was someone aware they were on the ship?_ _Obviously!_ Vastra mentally scolded herself _, they teleported us here!_

“They must have known we needed it. They must want us alive fer some reason?” Jenny said, thinking.

            “But we’re a threat to them? Why would they want us alive? It’s a tactical disadvantage,” Strax inquired, holding both his grenades in his hands, ready for combat. There was, of course, nobody on the bridge, and the ship was huge, so finding their adversaries would take time. They needed to take out the controllers of the ship, and return to Earth to stop Mr. Ruiner.

            “Very true, Strax. We must be of great importance,” Vastra stated, blandly. Still gripping her sword tightly, waiting…

            They continued exploring the bridge, finding some haphazardly tossed equipment on the ground, and crumbled stone scattered randomly across the bridge. The Doctor picked one up and scanned it, “has a high amount of Potential Energy, and is very strange.”

            “Whatcha think it is?” Jenny asked, picking up another, and tossing it to the Doctor who then scanned it.

            “Not sure, but it was _old_ , millions of years old in fact,” the Doctor set the pieces of stone on the ground, and left it alone. The Doctor knew exactly what it was, but wouldn’t tell the rest of the group, it’d frighten them too much.

            They left the bridge, the hissing of gas within the walls made a strange noise as it brushed against the walls, as if it weren’t gas at all. This made everyone very uncomfortable, as if someone were looking at them from afar. They heard the clinking of metal in other rooms, possibly from the crew, but they were locked out. Unable to enter. They heard footsteps behind them, but when they looked around, it was gone. It was fast. Faster than you can believe.

            “Doctor, what was that?” Strax asked, looking more uncomfortable than before.

            “Not sure, but it’s dangerous, we need to keep our eyes peeled for it,” they began to follow it, listening for the now nonexistent footsteps. The Doctor used the sonic to make low level Potential Energy glow, and they could follow its footsteps, which were fading fast. Faster than the sonic, so it ended up disappearing before they could find it. “There’s only a few dozen species which feasts on Potential Energy, so we should be able to narrow it down soon.”

            “Good,” Vastra flicked her tongue in annoyance, tasting the metallic air, which made her tongue tingle.

            “Very much so. We can burn them with acid!” Strax felt a cynical smile make his lips shape a half moon. They approached the engine room, which had a long bridge extending across it, and the railings were loose and unreliable. The heat was unbearable to the rest, although Vastra enjoyed it. The air felt wrong in the room, like there was something poisoning them. There was a vibration on the ship, causing a quake aboard the ship. Which sent Jenny hurtling over the railing right into the engines fiery pits. But something grabbed her arm before she was out of reach…

 

 

 

 

**2016**

**Earth**

            Pearl lay on the ground, she had just been knocked over by Vastra, and to her surprise they had vanished. Right before her eyes. One second they were there, the next, just… _gone_? She bolted upright, and ran inside, sputtering questions. “Where have Vastra and Jenny gone? They just vani-”

            There was a loud roar outside, causing Pearl to squawk involuntarily, a bright blue blush had crept onto her face. “What was that?” Amethyst questioned, and they trio made their way outside to see all the commotion. They saw Jasper in her corrupt state, those horrible green spikes jutting out from all over her body. Her eyes… those burning with retribution. It made Pearl shiver, and a lump formed in her throat. There was a man as well… He was wearing what looked to be a tattered tuxedo, and a homeless man’s beanie.  His eyes were ghostly white, and he had maggots crawling across his skin. He was dying… No, he was dead. Something was control this poor soul.

Garnet materialized her gauntlets, Pearl summoning her spear, and Amethyst pulled her whip in existence. They took their stances, as Mr. Ruiner watched them keenly. He held no weapons, at least, none the Crystal Gems could see. You see, his _mind_ was a weapon. Think of it like Telekinesis and Green Lanterns powers combined. He could create weapons he desired. He watched them, as they ran towards him. His weapons completely invisible to the naked eye. Lapis and Peridot were nowhere to be found.

They ran right into his invisible wall, Pearl almost cracking her gem on its pure strength. Garnet pounded on it with her gauntlets, which seemed to have no effect. Jasper ran towards them, almost galloping like a horse, and rammed into Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst slashed and whipped the invisible wall, but it still caused no effect. Garnet held a fist back, holding her fingers tightly together, and punched Jasper with incredible force. Her body almost rippled like water as she was flung back, cascading into the sand. Mr. Ruiner just stood there, almost blankly, watching Pearl and Amethyst attempt to get through his mental wall. He grinned, a sly cynical grin, his thin grey lips spreading into a smile, which made his face sag like a sack of potatoes.

Garnet took another beating from Jasper, who scratched and clawed like an animal, as Garnet then pushed her off. Her aqua spikes growing in size, shifting uneasily. Her face… It looked right at Garnet in disgust, slashing at her, but Garnet just punched her in the gut. She stood up, growling, and flung herself at the fusion. They collided together, falling to the ground, wrestling. Sand being flung into the air. Pearl constantly stabbed the wall, which wasn’t going anywhere. It suddenly traveled outwards, pushing Amethyst and Pearl away. They both crashed into the sand, making it cloud for a moment, before it settled. Pearl coughed, shaking her head, and leaping over the wall standing right in front of Mr. Ruiner.

Jasper snarled, and took one big leap at Garnet like a savage lion. Garnet’s glasses were knocked off her face in Jaspers feat of fury. Her body seemed to grow bigger to Garnet’s surprise, and then noticed that Mr. Ruiner was now growing a camo green color, and so was Jasper. Her body flickered and glitched, before it grew twice in size, she was now towering over Garnet. She roared, her eyes no longer burning with hatred, but were now completely black. Her skin was starting to crack, and the large aqua spikes were growing. Smoke rose from her body as excess energy poured out of her – she smiled and made a fist.

She drove her fist straight through Garnet, a tearing sound froze Amethyst and Pearl, and they turned to look. Garnet poofed, both gems falling to the ground, almost lifeless. Pearl took another swing at Mr. Ruiner, and chopped his arm off. The maggots on his skin crawled out, and the arm deflated like an old balloon. It then turned to dust, and sunk into the ground. Pearl backed away from Mr. Ruiner, whose smile had returned. He grabbed Pearl with a giant invisible hand, and lifted her in the sky, along with Amethyst. “At least Steven is safe,” Pearl would go on to regret saying that, as Steven showed up.

“Oh my god! PEARL! AMETHYST!” Steven starred at them, and Mr. Ruiner smiled. It seemed to crawl towards Steven.

“Steven! Run!” shouted Pearl, as she struggled to be released by the mercy of Mr. Ruiner.

“Let them GO!” he shouted, but Mr. Ruiner just laughed. It sounded mechanical in nature, and almost rusty. Like chalk on a chalkboard.

“They are the only ones who can help me come home. I need them,” it spoke gently, for its hideous nature. The cold air blew from the ocean towards the little house, snow starting to fall.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked, looking at the monster in terror.

“I fell through the rift like Vastra and her maid. These Crystal Gems are the only ones with technology powerful enough to send me back,” Mr. Ruiner smiled, “besides, they don’t have a choice. I need to kill, it fuels me, and there is too much security here, I need 1899. And they _will_ , help me, otherwise…” Mr. Ruiner latched onto Steven, gripping him tightly, and knocked the air out of him.

“Okay, okay! We will help you!” Pearl shouted instantly, “let Steven go!”

Mr. Ruiner smiled meekly, and dropped Steven onto the ground, still gasping for air. He picked up the Rubies spaceship, and set it down. “Fix it,” he knew how to operate it, but not how it ran, so he would need it fixed. Because, you see, Pearl had taken the pleasure of taking it apart and using the pieces to build a scanner to figure out where the rift was coming from, but didn’t put it back in.

“I need to get my scanner,” Pearl said quietly, and Mr. Ruiner dropped Pearl, she scurried inside. She emerged a minute later, holding the small scanner, and a temporal hourglass. She set the small hourglass on the console, and placed the scanner on top. The console stretched and warped around it, and then the hourglass began to shine brightly. Mr. Ruiner walked closer to it, and entered the small ship. Garnet still in gem form, lying on the cold ground. Pearl placed her hands inside the console, and closed it. A moment later, it flickered with noise, and vanished before Amethyst’s eyes, and she fell from where she was being held.

“Mr. Ruiner showed me the light,” Jasper said, well, what was left of her at least, “he brought me back, keeping me from becoming a mindless animal.”

“But he isn’t here now, so aren’t you gonna like, change back?” Amethyst questioned, “he never cared about you. He just used you to get back to 1899.”

Jasper’s eyes went wide with surprise, “w-what?” She stumbled backwards as her body flickered bright blue. Her bright aqua spikes seemed to envelope her arms now, and her skin seemed to fall off by the cracks. “NO! You’re lying! He’ll be back for me! I know it! HE PROMISED! I-I…” Jasper let out a yell of defeat, because she knew he was never coming back.

“I’m sorry, Jasper. I don’t know what he’s done to you, but we can help. We can make you better again!” Amethyst pleaded, “I know you hate us… but please, let us help you.”

“NEVER! You traitor’s to the cause... I’d never let you help me. I’d rather be shattered,” Jasper collapsed to the ground, slowly shrinking down to her normal size, flickering blue.

“Jasper please. You don’t need to suffer because of him,” Amethyst sighed. Jasper made no attempt to speak, she just screamed in pain as her body slowly decomposed in front of her. Her eyes turned into thick tar, dripping out of her eye sockets. Her arms fell out of their sockets, and split apart from her body, and then, she went out with a bang. Her body exploded, sending only an almost shattered orange gem flying in the air. Amethyst caught it, and bubbled it tightly.

 

 

“I’m sorry…”


	10. HYPERPOWER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter of my fanfiction! I hope everyone has enjoyed it! And enjoy some more NSFW, because I want it to go own with a bang xD
> 
> I wanted to thank YOLO1882 for the constant support from chapter one! You're awesome! Keep up the amazing writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like one big one-shot :)

 

 

 

**PART TEN**

HYPERPOWER!

 

 

            Jenny felt an arm catch her, holding her in an astonishingly tight grip. It was as cold as stone, the hand. “JENNY!” Vastra screamed, “ITS AN ANGEL!”

            “Don’t blink… Blink and you’re d-” the Doctor chuckled, and Vastra glowered at him, “sorry, I just got a sense of Déjà vu.”

            “Why isn’t it… you know, sending her back in time?” Strax asked, “Weeping Angels don’t do that.”

            “Precisely, Strax. What is it doing?” The Doctor felt another shake on the ship, “ITS SAVING JENNY! Of course! Everyone, including you Jenny, we all need to blink.”

            “Doctor, have you gone mad?” Vastra practically yelled!

            “Trust me, it’ll work,” the Doctor replied, smiling nervously.

            “Are you certain?” Vastra looked him sternly in the eyes, as he once did to her, many a regeneration ago.

            “Nope.”

            “Good enough for me,” Vastra said, shaking fearfully. They all blinked in unison, and the Weeping Angel pulled Jenny over the ramp.

            “Thank you,” Vastra said, pulling Jenny into a tight hug, both crying, “Jenny… I was so worried…”

            “I as too, Vastra… I was scared I’d never see ya again,” Jenny spun around, and looked at the Weeping Angel, who had now covered its eyes, “Thank you.”

            It was smiling, but nobody could see it. It knew it did something good, something un-Weeping-Angel-like, and that was a good thing. It would bring the ship down, and destroy it. “Why did you save Jenny?” the Doctor asked, and was very curious.

            The Weeping Angel pointed to the Sonic Screwdriver, as everyone blinked again. “Oh, right one second.” The Doctor Soniced the speakers, and then the Weeping Angel.

            “It was the right thing to do,” it said, “you should leave. I’m going to destroy the ship.”

            “But the TARDIS is on Earth, in 1899. We can’t get of the ship, and when you destroy it, it will crash into the Earth, wiping out life on the planet,” the Weeping Angel turned around, heading out the door.

            “It’s the only way to rid the universe of our filth, Doctor. My crew, they’ve gone insane, they will kill everything. I must destroy them,” the Weeping Angel smiled again, “I have a plan, Doctor. We will not crash into the Earth.”

            “What is your plan, anyways?” the Doctor asked, needing to know. But the Weeping Angel was gone, and the Doctor was worrying. “We need to find a way off this ship. That Weeping Angel has a plan, but we don’t.”

            “Well then, let us find a way off this dreaded ship,” Vastra declared, and they left the engine room, which seemed to be boiling. They stepped out into the cool corridors, and made their way around to find an escape pod, or something they could use to escape. They entered the hangers first, but there was nothing they could use to escape. The ship started to rumble, and the escape pods right above the hanger collapsed. They crashed down right in front of the gang, sending a piece of metal shrapnel through the Doctor’s arm.

            “Jesus Christ!” he shouted, as he looked at the piece of metal, blood slowly dripping down. The pinkish flesh wrapped around it like a glove.

            “Doctor!” Strax took a small first-aid kit out of his suit, “I can help!” He took what looked to be some sort of stapler, bandages, and a few painkillers. Thankfully, the painkillers took away the pain, so Strax could take out the piece of metal. He quickly stapled the wound together, and then wrapped the bandage around it. It soaked up a little blood, but soon it stopped. “You’ll be fine for now, until we can get you proper medical care, Doctor.”

            “Thank you, Strax,” the Doctor smiled weakly, his grey hair and wrinkles seemed to sag.

            “You are welcome, Sir,” he put the small kit back in his suit. There was another loud rumbling, and a large metal beam collapsed just feet from them.

            “How’er we gonna escape now that the pods ‘er broken?” Jenny asked, pointing to the pods.

            “I’m not sure, Jenny. But we must find a way,” Vastra sighed, worried that they’d never escape.

            “Don’t worry, we always find a way to escape,” the Doctor reminded everyone.

            “Out luck might have just run out,” Vastra sat down on the ground, staring at the pool of blood on the ground, by the Doctor. There was a crackling sound, and a bright flash of light, and then a bright red spaceship faded into existence. It opened, and Pearl fell out, dazed.

            She looked around, and saw the gang standing right in front of her, “you’re okay!” Pearl ran towards them, smiling.

            “Pearl, this ships gonna crash, we need to get out of here, now!” Jenny yelled, and Pearl nodded in agreement.

            “Well then, let us get out of here,” they all ran towards the ship.

            “Wait! I need to do something!” the Doctor yelled, as he ran towards the engine room, “It’ll make sure that this ship doesn’t crash into Earth.”

            “What is it, Doctor?” Strax asked.

            “I can use the HYPERPOWER crystals to force the ship into light speed,” he replied, rubbing his hands excitedly.

“Let me come with you, Doctor,” Pearl suggested, “I could be of help. You’re wounded, remember.”

            “Right, right. Come along Pon- Pearl,” they both ran back to the engine room, and the Doctor pulled of a panel on the far wall. A mess of wires, switches, nobs, and crystals toppled out. He picked up a crystal, and shinned a smile of pure zeal.

            “What is it, Doctor?” Pearl asked, as she looked at it closely.

            “Why this, this is a HYPERPOWER crystal. It will let this ship travel at light speed, but it was taken out for some reason. Anyways, we can use it to force the ship into light speed, sending it away before it can crash into Earth,” the Doctor flicked a switch, and the crystal began to glow. He plugged it into its slot, and it changed from glowing red, to glowing green. He held his finger down on the button, which needed to be held to keep the ship at lightspeed. “Go! Get to the ship.”

            The Weeping Angel’s ship began to rumble, as it started to travel faster and faster, “but Doctor, how will you escape?”

            “I’ll be fine, get out of here,” he waved his free hand at Pearl, and they heard clinking of boots; it was Strax.

            “Doctor, the ship is prepared to go, we shall leave now,” Strax informed them, holding his Acid Grenades tightly in his hands.

            “He can’t go. That button needs to be pushed down otherwise, the ship can’t go light speed,” Pearl sighed with a heavy heart. She needed to save the Doctor somehow, she could press the button instead of him.

            “I will press the button, Doctor,” Strax boasted before Pearl had a chance to react, “this time, I need to stay dead.”

            “Strax no! You can’t die, it isn’t your time!” the Doctor protested, but Strax made up his mind. He struck the Doctor over the head with his grenades, “take him to the ship, and get him safely back to his TARDIS in 1899. 13 Paternoster Row.”

            “I will,” she sniffled, almost to tears to be the savee instead of the savior, “thank you, Strax.”

            “Don’t thank me, puny creature. Get out of here!” he shouted, waving his grenades in the air, and holding his finger down on the Big Friendly Button, and watched Pearl carry the Doctor to the little red ship. “Take this, ANGELS!” he shouted, throwing his grenades down into the engines once Pearl entered the ship, and closed the door. Two loud bangs could be heard, and laughing from Strax echoed through the corridors as the little red ship vanished into thin air. He felt the space the ship took up expand and contract as the HYPERPOWER crystal hit critical levels.

            Suddenly, without warning, the ship hit critical mass, and took off at lightspeed. The violent shaking shook the hull immensely, it slowly being ripped apart. Sparks flying in every direction, the engine collapsing in on itself, and Strax still holding the bright red button. Through the window, bright blue flashes of stars could be made out, as the ship slowly went into meltdown. The reactor in the center fell apart in a fury of bright green light, and sparks the same. A crackle of electricity made the ship jolt and shake again, spinning out of control; still traveling light speed. The hull ripped open, sucking everything into space, but Strax held onto the railing, forcing the ship to keep going light speed. Air was sucked out, making his ears implode, and everything going silent.

            His skin felt as if it were on fire. The pain too much to bare, he was flung out of the ship, and slowly froze to death in the depths of outer space, “so this is how it ends, is it?” Strax said, air circling around him from the ship, allowing him to hear his last words.

            “Freezing in space,” he scoffed, “well isn’t that peachy?” There was a white bang, and then he was gone. For you see, that bang was him finally traversing to the _otherside_. His body drifted through space, being completely preserved for millennia. The ship rippled and spun, and then detonated. It sent a shockwave across the galaxy, turning into a new star.

            Guess it coulda been a worse death than, right? The ship died, and became a new star, ready to give life. The star, you see, was still moving at least half the speed of light, so soon it’d latch onto a planet or two, maybe a moon. That was the last thing Strax saw, was the ship explode, and turn into a star, flying away…

 

 

 

**2016**

**Earth**

            Pearl landed the ship perfectly, right down on the ground and a helicopter was circling the beach. It landed with a thud in the sand, and a person stepped out, “Doctor, we’ve been holding this for almost a century, and we believe it is yours.” The helicopter opened, revealing a worn down old wooden police box. The Doctor placed a hand on the outside, and felt a low hum.

            “Thank you, Miss?” the Doctor reached out to shake hands.

            “Ms. Riker, Doctor,” she took his hand, and shook it enthusiastically, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

            “I’ve been needing this,” he walked in, discovering a brand-new interior. It was like his old console, back when he had fought the Master and the Eye of Harmony. Bookshelves everywhere, the smell of decaying paper had a light feel to it. The console was made of wood, and it blooped in happiness. It missed him, you know. “It’s gorgeous!” He danced around inside it, smiling like a fool. “Vastra, Jenny, let’s get going! I must return you back to your own time! I mean, unless you want to stay?”

            “No, Doctor. As much as I would love to stay, our home is Paternoster Row, 1899,” Vastra placed a tender kiss on Jenny’s forehead.

            “She’s right, Doctor. We must go back to ‘er own time,” Jenny held Vastra’s hand tightly, “wait! Doctor, before we leave, we must collect our clothing.” They both went back into the little house below the temple, and retrieved their clothing. Their old clothing, and their new clothing.

            “Don’t go selling those! They’re out of time and place, it’ll wreak havoc on the timeline,” the Doctor sighed, rubbing his head where a bump was now forming. “Strax…”

            “’E saved all our lives, and we didn’t getta chance to thank ‘im,” Jenny felt… heavier… and Paternoster Row would seem larger, and loom downwards.

            “We will have a proper funeral when we get back to 1899,” the Doctor said, and what was left of the Paternoster Gang entered the TARDIS. A loud warping sound echoed across the beach, and the helicopter took off without a second word. Leaving the Beach creepily empty. Amethyst had shown up briefly to give Pearl a hug, and snuck a kiss. Which Pearl rather enjoyed. Garnet had reformed, everyone safe and sound, all except Strax.

 

 

 

**1899**

**13 Paternoster Row**

 

It had been a month since the tragic end to Strax the Sontaran, and 13 Paternoster Row had been eerily silent of his name. Vastra and Jenny were careful not to mention him, because when they did, tears would spill. They could have saved him, it was a stupid mistake, but they could have. Jenny sat in the study, reading a book on military strategy which Strax had left behind. She’d already read the entire thing twice.

Vastra was rubbing her shoulders gently, and held her close. She took in her scent, and felt her skin. Her scaled hands ran up and down her back slowly, massaging. Jenny closed her book, and turned around to face Vastra. She looked deep into her blue eyes, and then kissed her. It was slow and calm, just lips on lips. The pressure just right, Jenny could feel the ridges on Vastra’s lips, and the calming sensation ran up her spine making her posture straighten. Vastra parted her lips ever so slightly, waiting for Jenny to make the move if she wanted to. Jenny did make the move, slowly sliding her tongue into Vastra’s mouth just a little bit. Then receding like a tide back into her own, and Vastra did the same.

Jenny smiled, and wrapped her arms around Vastra’s neck in a hug. Vastra held Jenny’s waist in her arms, pulling her close. Jenny slid her fingers through Vastra’s head crests, feeling them gently. Vastra positioned her hands underneath Jenny’s butt, holding it firmly but not painfully. Jenny cupped one of Vastra’s breasts, feeling her nipples growing harder underneath her shirt. They were wearing their 2016 clothing for maximum comfort. Jenny slipped her hands underneath Vastra’s shirt, and looked at her lover for acceptance or denial. Vastra smiled and placed a hand on Jenny’s cheek, kissing her again. “Jenny… L-Let us go to our bed,” Vastra said, electricity pulsating from her core and up her spine.

“Yer right, let us,” Jenny took Vastra’s hand, kissed it, and they accompanied her to their room. Jenny collapsed on the bed, and Vastra climbed on top of her. She pulled back Jenny’s shirt, and started to kiss her exposed breasts. She kissed the small mounds of flesh, and slowly down to her hardened nipples. Jenny let out a small moan, and Vastra knew to keep going. “T-That’s a-amazing, Vas-Vastra,” Jenny felt Vastra’s head crests again, feeling the smooth ridges. Vastra ripped her leggings and underwear off, kissing her vulva gently. The heat between Jenny’s legs seemed to grow astronomically, and she felt herself getting wetter. She held Vastra’s head between her legs, “d-don’t stop…”

“I won’t, Jenny,” Vastra said between kisses, and Jenny _finished_. She let out a bone wrenching scream of pleasure, and flipped Vastra over using her legs. She wiped her lacrimal essence off Vastra’s face, and kissed her again. She snuggled up as close as she could to Vastra, and blew out the candles. She was too tired to feel Vastra up, and just let out a small yawn. She fell asleep holding Vastra closely, and let her soak up her heat. Vastra sighed happily, and kissed Jenny’s nose. And they both fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
